Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: I'm back in my very own sequel, Momo, Inugami, and I are gonna enjoy the last days before new years in China. But is it to enjoy a reunion between friends, or is it part of our job?
1. Chapter 1: Traveling Business

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Summary: I'm back in my very own sequel, Momo, Inugami, and I are gonna enjoy the last days before new years in China. But is it to enjoy a reunion between friends, or is it part of our job?

I got a sequel for a story that has me as a main character, how cool is that? I only own me and my sword Kageichi Muramasa. Also, read the first demon slayer fic to understand everything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Traveling business

Ok guys, I'm going to tell you about the demon slayers. If you don't know about them I'll explain, what's surprising about them is that they're only two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They both held two demon blades and two guns as well, but the girl had four guns, she had two of them on the back of her heels. The demon blades our powerful swords said to bring madness two the user and causing them to kill, but if you master the legendary oboro style like the demon slayers then you can use them without any problems. Now I'm gonna tell you an awesome story about them, you guys will totally love it! It was the dead of night, the moon was full and the wind blew. The two demon slayers watched as the moon glowed, and to the seeing eye by the way their hair was going up it looked like they were falling from the sky. You're half right, but they were actually standing on a falling building. Following them were a bunch of demons flying in the sky and landing on top of the building, but they were ready with guns and swords in hand. The girl was a pro with her guns, she even showed her kung fu skills with them, she'd hit a demon a couple of times with her guns and then pull the trigger on them, even when she kicked them the guns on her heels would shoot instantly. The boy wasn't bad either, and when it came to his swords he was in the zone. He'd only use one at a time though, but his skills were so percise that every mark was fatal, weather it was down the middle or cutting them in half, no demon could escape his blade. But as they destroyed the demons more came and started to destroy the tower, but the demon slayers just stood on the rubble and jumped to a larger piece. They kept fighting again and again until the final piece was destroyed, but even though they started falling they were ready to finish this battle, "Momohime!"

"I'm okay!" She replied

They stood back to back with their guns out, the boy exclaimed, "Let's go, just stay close to me!"

They kept falling while the demons charged at them, and in the end they rose victorious. They fought the biggest battle ever, and it was only the two of them fighting. I mean they had the skills, the ability, and the courage to stand up against the baddest monsters ever, and they were only fifteen year olds.

"Oh come on, Po."

"Yeah, talk about a tall tale."

For those who don't know me, my name is Po and I'm the dragon warrior; I was just telling the furious five a story about the demon slayers, though they were right I did make that story up. But I didn't make up the demon slayers, I actually thought of the boy who made the group as a little brother. He really helped me out when I was with him, and I was reminded of myself when I saw how he never gave up. But it doesn't look like the five believe me, Tigress said, "Look Po, we know that you and Shifu searched for the person choosen for that sword. But there is no way that the choosen one was a teenage boy."

"You mean like how the dragon warrior shouldn't be a panda?" I retorted

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's the same, if you actually got to meet him you'd think differently."

"Settle down you two, lets not start a fight," Mantis explained. "Maybe Po's right, Shifu went with him so he'd know too."

"Exactly, thanks for the support Mantis." I said, smiling

"Though I do have to agree with Tigress, the story does seem hard to believe." Crane replied

"Same here." Viper and Moneky agreed

It was two against four, I didn't stand a chance; in the end I walked over to the thousand steps and watched the sunset, the valley of peace looked well... peaceful. The kids were playing, the adults were either buying or selling goods, just a normal day here, "Something troubling you, panda?"

I turned to see Shifu behind me, I really should've seen him coming; I guess he could tell that I was a little depressed, so I took a deep breath and said, "The five asked me what happened to us when we tried to find the owner of Kageichi, I told them and then gave them an awesome story about the demon slayers."

"Yes, Mantis told me all about that," Shifu said, rolling his eyes. "You do know that story never happened right?"

"I know, but I thought my little brother would like a little fame here," I answered. "He said that Momo and him would come visit someday, I'd like people to think of them as heroes."

Shifu chuckled at first and then said, "You're a good brother Po, but try telling a true story next time."

I was about to agree, but then we heard a loud roar coming from outside the valley; we didn't have much time to lose, so Shifu ordered me and the five to tell the villagers to stay in their homes. Once we did that we waited for whatever was coming, the roar started to grow louder and louder everytime. But when we finally saw someone it we realized that it wasn't a monster or a band of thieves, it was a pastor in black along with a nun beside him. I could hear the small whispers of praying coming from their mouths as they read their books, the pastor stopped and said, "A pleasure to meet you, have you all come to see god?"

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy at the moment." Tigress replied

"I see, do any of you believe in demons?" He asked

"Demons?" Monkey asked

I was about to say something, but then I felt a strange presence; it seemed so familiar to me, but then I heard the nun say, "They're here."

"I see, now let us pray to god for guidence." The pastor explained

"Wait a minute, who's coming?" Viper asked

But the two ignored her, I could here the nun praying. She said, "Dear lord, grant us guidence, and protect our loved ones for all eternity."

The two then jumped into the air, and what surprised everyone was that a horde of flying monsters were charging at them; but the two showed off the most insane kung fu moves I've ever seen, they nocked the monsters down and slamed them to the ground, landing with unbelievable grace. As more came from the sky, the pasture smirked and said, "You guys must be tired from flapping those wings, how about we put you to sleep."

They charged at the monsters again and started to attack, they kept hitting them to the ground and made sure they didn't hit any buildings; I felt like I knew those two from somewhere, but I lost my thought after I heard Crane say, "What's going on, how is a pastor and a nun doing this?"

"Most importantly, what are those monsters?" Mantis asked

"They're demons," Shifu answered, walking towards us. "And before you ask, yes they're real."

"I can't believe it, but who are those two fighting them," Viper asked, but as she saw three demons come from behind she said, "Hey, look behind you!"

The two turns turned to see the demons attack, but a white flash suddenly appeared and the demons were instantly destroyed; we all looked to see a large white dog with a sword in his mouth, his red eyes were showed something that made the demons move back. He was also holding weapons on his back, four swords and six guns. The boy smiled and said, "Hey Inugami, took you long enough."

"I would've been here quicker if you didn't leave me on that plane." Inugami replied

"No time to talk, time for action!" The girl said, fighting more demons.

"Did he say, Inugami?" Po asked

"Do you know them, Po?" Monkey asked

I couldn't even answer, I was too busy watching those two fight; there was no way that could be the Inugami I knew, the one I know is a small puppy. But I stopped thinking about it when I saw those two get attacked by the demons, they were able to dodge but their clothes started to rip from their claws and blades. But what got everyones attention was that they both threw their clothes away, it was a good thing that they had spares colthes under the ones they were wearing. The boy wore black jeans with a red shirt with black sleeves, the flaming skull on his shirt made me think of him as one of those punk rock kids. On the other hand, the girl wore a black kimono with a few skulls on it as well, I kind of thought of her as one of those goths I've heard about. Then Inugami shouted, "Kohai, Momohime catch!"

I couldn't believe it, it really was them; the both of them grabbed two guns at a time and started shooting every demon around them, Junior rode on one like he was surfing and shot a whole bunch of demons while Momo was spinning around while holding one between her legs. They were showing some awesome moves, it was a combination of kung fu and their guns all at once... it was gun fu. When they landed from the air Momo said, "I really thought we were on vacation."

"Yeah, I never said we were making a traveling business anyway." Kohai agreed

"There's more coming, at least a hundred." Inugami explained

"Well I counted, and we made 25 kills already," Kohai replied. "Why don't we kill 25 more and injure the other 50?"

"Works for us!" They answered

The three charged and negan to battle again, 'three' being the case because Inugami started to fight as well; he used Kuzuryu the sword he was sealed in to tear down every demon in front of him, while Kohai and Momohime shot everyone down with their guns. The movents of their attacks almost looked like a dance, and in the end every demon was dead. Or at least it looked like it to everyone but the three of them, Momo looked through the bodies and said, "Kohai, I found one still alive."

"They kept one alive, but why?" Viper asked

"It's how they do things, they actually left 50 left alive." Shifu explained

"Master, how do you know about them?" Tigress asked

"Simple, Po and I were used to be a part of their group," He answered. "After all, they're the demon slayers."

"What!?" The five exclaimed

I still couldn't believe it was them, but from the look at them I could tell it was them all along; Both Momo and Kohai had brown eyes and black hair, but Momo's hair was short and held in a bun by a comb while Ichi's was long and fell all the way down to his legs. He walked towards the body Momo was next to and said, "Get up, you're not dead just injured a little."

"Damn you, who the hell are you people?" The demon groaned

"We're the demon slayers, and you're also looking at the newest ruler of hell," Kohai explained. "I bet you know that Tai Lung was the new devil after killing the old one right, well I killed him and earned the title for myself."

"But how, a human like you?"

"He's right, I'll kill you and become the new ruler!"

A demon came from behind and tried to tear Kohai apart with his claws, but he regretfully met his end; Kohai brought one of his dark hero hand guns under the demons chin and repeatedly fired, he died with at least ten bullet holes to his head. Ichi took a serious tone and said, "Now if anyone of you sons of bitches, **have anything else to say now's the time!"**

The demons were afraid, his voice had a murderous intent that made them pretend to be the dead ones, Kohai then said, "Now all of you, front and center!"

That's just what they did, but as they looked at his face they seemed surprised; the voice that sounded murderous showed a smiling face of kindness, Kohai then said, "Now listen, as new ruler I made sure to put up a few new laws. I told everyone that there would be no apocolypse, we have to keep the balance between heaven and hell. Secondly, all demons must go back to hell and never mess with human affairs again... or animal affairs for that matter. With that, I thank you for listening to me and I hope we have a good time working together."

"Yes sir, lord Kohai." They all said bowing

"By the way, take these dead bodies with you."

With that, the demons obeyed and disappeared in a dark vortex from the ground along with the bodies; Kohai sighed and felt relieved that the battle was over, he smiled and said, "50 dead and 50 obeying me, feels weird but I guess it's alright since they won't hurt anyone now."

"That's true, but it was a good work out." Momo agreed

"It almost looked like you two were having fun." Inugami teased

"N-No way!" They exclaimed

That's when I saw it, those black ears and short black tail; those two things were the only things I knew that could show me that it was really him, I gave him a big hug and said, "Junior, I can't believe you're here!"

"Po, good to see you again big bro," He replied "I'm glad you still remember me."

"Of course I would, who'd forget those cute dog ears of yours."

"Very funny."

"Good to see you, Po." Momo greeted

"Momo what's up, still as pretty as ever I see," I said, smiling. "And Inugami, what happened to you? Last time you were a puppy, how'd you get so big?"

"I can change my form remember, it's not that hard to turn from a child to an adult form." Inugami answered

"It's about time you three came here."

We all turned to see Shifu walking towards us, he looked happy from the smile he gave; Kohai came up to him and said, "Shifu it's... it's an honor to see you again, Master Shifu."

While watching him bow, Shifu also bowed and said, "It's common to bow to your master, but how about a hug from your 'pretend' father?"

Kohai smiled and quickly took the offer, after the hug he asked, "So how are my favorite pandas?"

"Doing great, how about you guys?" I asked

"Great, we just finished school a couple of days ago," Momo answered. "We had a great time on christmas, not for the presents but for all the fun we had."

"Let me guess, you guys kissed under the mistletoe?" I teased

"Shut up, you're the same as always Po."

The three of them turned to the five, they all had weird looks on their faces; it was like they were confused by everything that happened, which was probably it anyway. So I introduced them myself, "You guys, this is Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis. Together they make the Furious Five."

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Junior Gordon," Junior greeted. "But I like to be called Kohai instead."

"My name's Momohime Narukami, but you can call me Momo for short."

"My name is Inugami, the infamous dog god."

"Together, we're the demon slayers."

* * *

To be continued

It took three days to finish this, I got busy with other stuff but I'm done now. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Demon Slayers

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 2: Knowing the Demon Slayers

I guess I should've wrote this on the first chapter, sometimes the Pov will change from different characters. For now and for a while, I'm going to do a POV. I only own me, my swords, and me and Momo's guns. Also, I'd like to point out that this idea came from the new Bayonetta game coming out in January, 2010.

* * *

"So... tired... stairs... tall... why?" I asked

"I'm exhausted." Momo agreed, gasping for air.

"Don't worry... you get used to it... eventually." Po assured, but everyone could tell that he was tired too.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name's Junior Gordon but I like to be called Kohai instead; Momo, Inugami,a nd I had just introduced ourselves to the furious five and we were about to head to the jade palace. When Shifu opened the door, I think I knew how Po felt when he first entered the hal of warriors. Scratch that, I was the same way, "The urn of whispering warriors, the sword of heroes, and even the invisible trident of destiny! Just to ask, is there really a weapon invisible there?"

"Yes, I actually used in battle once," Tigress answered. "Now if you don't mind me asking, how are kids like you fighting monsters?"

"I guess I can explain, before meeting Po and Shifu, I was just a regular kid," I explained, I then grabbed Kageichi and said, "But for a while I've been seeing this sword everywhere I go, I thought it was my imagination until I saw Po in front of me. When I first used this sword, I felt a large sensation to kill, to rend, to slaughter, and to taste the blood on my blade. It scared me, but after doing some training with Shifu I felt like I could control it and when I used the sword again I started to change on the outside. I got thinner, and my hair got longer, my whole body turned into that of an anime character. To tell the truth, I had no idea what I was supposed to do in life, was I supposed to do something important or was I going to die with no reason for living? But because I met them, I finally found something to do... I'm going to protect everyone with all I got!"

"The same goes for me, I want to do whatever I can to keep the people I care about safe," Momo agreed. "Also, I want... to be by Kohai's side and protect him."

"As for me, I want to repay Kohai for saving me from Tai Lung," Inugami explained. "So as his sword, I will fight to protect him as well."

I really couldn't have asked for better friends, I felt happy to know that they were with me; but it looked like the five were confused with what Inugami said, Crane asked, "As his sword, what are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah, Inugami was sealed in the Kuzuryu blade centuries ago for his evil actions," I answered. "My ancestor, Kisuke stole him from the Narukami clan to save the priestess he loved. Over the years of using the blade, Inugami's hate started to disappear and he became good, but Tai Lung tried to use him to become god. That's when I stopped him while trying to save Momohime, after that he became my second sword and my new friend. But because of a curse he put on the sword from when he was still evil, I sometimes get dog traits which explains the dog ears and tail from before."

"Could you tell us what the demon blades are exactly?" Viper asked

"I don't know much, but the demon blades were made by Sengo Muramasa," I explained. "He was a famous swordsmith, but people thought of him as a madman. It was said that his madness was put into the swords he made, because of that the swords gave out a power so demonic that they were dubbed the demon blades. Everytime someone uses one they go insane, and the only way to sheath the sword is if it has enough blood to drink. The only way to get out of its grasp is to kill or to cause suicide, but the first person to ever escape its grasp without killing someone or even himself is Senjyu Oboroya. He was the man who made the sword style known as Oboro style, the only style able to let the user control the demon blades power. Hey, did you know that if a demon blade breaks it can regenerate its sword by drinking the blood of your enemy? I gotta say that its really helpful."

"You call that 'not knowing much?'" Mantis asked

"Well, I guess I know a lot." I said, laughing

"That's Jun for you, he knows lots of stuff," Po said, smiling. "But what's even crazy is his how he fights."

"How he fights?" The five asked

"Well, I use the oboro style when fighting but I don't know how it works," I answered. "I fight with a subconcious feeling I guess. In other words, I fight without even knowing what I'm doing."

A akward silence fell through the room, I think the five were either amazed or just plain shocked that I can still fight so good without even knowing what I'm doing; after one more minute, Shifu said, "Well then, now that the explainations are over, Po can you show them to the guest rooms?"

"Right, follow me guys." Po said, and we quickly followed.

"Master, is that boy even human?" Monkey asked

"Sometimes I wonder, but after a while I realize that he is," Shifu said, smiling. "Now then, time for dinner."

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter is a training segment, hope you like it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Bonding

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 3: Training and Bonding

I thought I should show some bonding that Momohime, Inugami, and I have with the others, I only own me, my sword, and me and Momo's guns. Btw, this chapter will switch between Shifu, Momo, and my POV.

* * *

I'm still new at this, but my name is Shifu just so you know; it was a normal morning in the valley of peace, and I was about to greet my students and guests for training. It looked like the five were still confused by the demon slayers appearance, it was there first time meeting humans after all. It was almost time for the gong to ring, but I could hear music play from one of the rooms. It came from Junior's, it sounded like a piece of music from an opera. I felt like listening but I knew the gong was about to ring, when it did the five came out the room and said, "Good morning, Master!"

"Good morning, students." I greeted, but I realized that one of my six students wasn't here. "Panda, are you awake?"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He answered, when his door opened he said, "Morning, sorry about that."

I felt like hitting him, but I gave him a break and said, "Alright, everyone to the training hall."

"What about Jun and Momo?" Po asked

"I'll wake them up, just go."

"Yes, Master Shifu." They obeyed, and walked off

I went to Junior's room and opened the door, but I was shocked to see his condition; he was listening to the music I heard from before on his mp3, but is body was still and his eyes were wide opened. It looked like he was dead, I had to make sure, "His heart is still beating, and I can hear him breathing. So what's wrong with him?"

His eyes just stood watching the ceiling, was he some trance; I had no idea how to wake him, but by the way he talked about it before I finally thought of something. I went to one of his ears and whispered, "Junior, Bayonetta just came in stores."

"I'll be the first to get it, stay out of my way or die!" He exclaimed

I was amazed at how fast he reacted, but I was also disturbed to figure out that I could wake him up like that; he finally realized that I was lieing and turned to see me, he asked, "What happened?"

"You tell me, it looked as if you were in a trance," I answered. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, that's been happening a lot lately." Junior explained

"Lately, aren't you worried?"

"Nah, I usually come out of it so it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, I was worried about you." I corrected

"Oh, I'm sorry." Junior replied. "So, what's on today's agenda?"

"Training, now get ready while I wake Momohime." I answered

"Wait Shifu, that's a bad idea!"

But it was too late, when I opened the door I saw Momohime in front of me; but she wasn't wearing clothes, all she had on was a pair of panties and a bra. She hesitated at first, but she then said, "Get out!"

Momohime was so embarassed that she actually threw he pillow at me, I quickly closed the door and said, "Forgive me, I didn't know."

"Told you, trust me when I say that you're gonna get used to having us here," Junior said, smiling. "Just tell me where to go, and I'll bring Momo with me."

I sighed and told him where to go, and with that I went off to the training hall; I watched as Po and the five trained, but I was still a little confused from seeing Momohime. I felt nervous, and I still felt embarassed by it. I guess I don't understand humans as much as the five, "Hey Shifu, how come your face is red?"

Po was right, my cheeks were turning red but I tried my best to stop it; luckily for me, Junior, Momohime, and Inugami just came in. Ignoring Po's question, I walked over and said, "Are you two ready?"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Junior exclaimed

"Momohime, I-I'm sorry about before." I stuttered, I couldn't even look at her without turning red

"Don't worry, it's normal to be embarrassed about seeing a girl undressed," Momo said, smiling "I'll change quickly next time."

"Very well, now let's see how well you do on the course," I explained. "Or would you like to try a sparring match?"

"So the five want to test their strength?" Inugami asked

"Yes, Po told us a lot about you two," Tigress answered. "And we want to see what you can do, so show us?"

Tigress was determined, I guess the stories Po told them really put her on edge; the two of them looked nervous, Momohime said, "Should we, Kohai?"

"I was about to ask you, but I guess its alright," He agreed. "So who do we fight?"

"I suggest that Momohime spar with Monkey, while you spar with..."

"With me," Tigress suggested. "No holding back either, I want to see what you got."

"Okay then, is that alright?" Junior asked

"Don't see why not, let's begin," I agreed. "Momo and Monkey will go first."

The two walked to the middle of the room and bowed at each other, Monkey thought this would be an easy win and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to go easy on you."

"Bad choice of words, Monkey." Junior muttered

"Are you both ready, then begin!" I exclaimed

Momo was the first to attack, she jumped straight at him and attacked Monkey with a kick to the head; he quickly reacted and blocked the blow, but he wasn't ready for when she grabbed him by the shooulders and threw him. Monkey was able to recover from the throw and he began to attack, Momohime was able to dodge his punches but he then went for a sneak attack and grabbed her leg with his tail. He pulled and caused her to fall, he smiled and said, "Watch your step."

"Thanks for the advice, but you should watch your tail." Momo retorted

Monkey's tail was still holding on to her leg, she took that as an advantage and started spinning until he let go; while Monkey was in the air, Momohime jumped up and launched a thrust into his stomach. She grabbed him between her legs and slamed him to the ground, it looked like he was unable to fight so I said, "Momohime is the winner, next time watch what you say, Monkey."

"Yes Master, you sure are flexible Momohime." Monkey complimented

"Thanks, ballet and kung fu really helps." Momohime said, smiling

"Now that that's over, it's time for Tigress versus Junior." I announced

"Remember, don't hold back." Tigress said, entering her fighting stance

"Um, how about I don't?" He replied

"What?"

"I don't want to use the demon blades power on you, there power is too much," Junior explained. "Using them cause me to feel a large urge to kill, I can barely control it when I let it loose. Using their full power is usually a last resort thing, but I'll never use it on my friends."

It looks like he's gotten wiser since I left, "I think I got that from an anime, I just don't know where."

... Nevermind, "I see, but why not just show me for at least a few minutes?"

"Fine, but you have to show me that you can handle it." Junior sighed

"Are you two ready, then begin!"

The two charged at each other right after I announced them to fight, both of their fists clashed at the same time with tremendous force; I always knew that Tigress had unmatched strength since she was young, but I never knew how strong Junior was. They both kicked each other and clashed again, it almost felt like a shockwave was engulfing everyone near them. Tigress kept attacking at him, but as he countered they both pulled back from each other and fought again. While they clashed again, Tigress said, "Tell me, am I worthy to see your power?"

Junior was silent, but when he pushed her away he said, "Alright, but only for a little while. Inugami, can I have my swords."

"Po, you seen him use those swords right," Crane asked. "What's he like?"

"He starts going crazy, but you feel better knowing why he's using them." Po answered

"Tigress, do you mind if I use the swords power without using them?" Junior asked

"If you can, then alright." She answered

The room was silent, Junior stood there while he had the demon blades on his back; the five were confused, but then they could hear the deep breathing coming from him. The breathing became louder and louder until it became more beastly, he had already charged at Tigress and attacked her from the side. It wasn't a fatal blow but her side was still bleeding, while Junior licked the blood from his hands he said, "Delicious, I never knew how good tiger's blood could taste. Give me more!"

He attacked again with more force, but Tigress was able to quickly dodge; she knew that this fight was serious so she unsheathed her claws and countered, but even though she hit his face, Junior just enjoyed every bit of the pain and attacked again. The rest of the five looked shocked and frightened, to see him act like a monster was just frightening. Junior kicked Tigress in the solar plexus and caused her to jump in the air, but he anticipated it and dragged her to the ground. He took Kuzuryu out and was about to finish it, but he suddenly stopped. Junior sheathed the sword back and said, "Sorry, but you just don't do it for me anymore."

"Tigress, are you ok?" Viper asked

"I'm fine, I can see why Po talked so fondly of you." Tigress replied, and smiling as well.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, luckily I was able to stop at the right moment," Junior apologized. "The demon blades do make people want to kill, but they also give you a personality that's somewhat... erotic. I'm really sorry about scratching your side."

"Don't worry, I've had worst."

"Now that this is all over, I think that it's time to end training," I announced. "Everyone, to the bathhouse."

* * *

(My POV)

Ah, nothing feels better than a nice warm bath; my dog ears and tail popped out from how relaxed I was, but I was more concerned of the cut on my face that Tigress gave me in our fight. It wasn't a large cut, but it still hurt like hell. 'I guess it's better than the injury I gave her, I think I should apologize again.'

"Is something wrong, Kohai?" Inugami asked

"I feel bad for fighting Tigress, was it a good thing to use the demon blades power?" I replied

"She wanted you to, you had no choice."

"I guess, just hope she's alright." I sighed

"No worries, Tigress is a tough cat."

I jumped out of my skin and face faulted in the water, turns out it was Mantis talking from behind my back; I turned and said, "Geez, you're as worst as Po!"

"Are you kidding, I'm not as clumsy as that panda." He retorted

"Hey, who are you calling clumsy!?"

Turns out, Po and three of the furious five were also here; I felt a little uncomfortable being in here now, but I tried to stay calm and endure. Po walked by and said, "So how was it, fighting with Tigress?"

"I feel bad about it, and can you please move away?" I asked

"Don't tell me you still don't like to bathe with others?"

"No... a little." I muttered

"Chill out, we're all friends here." Mantis assured

"That's right, just us guys." Crane continued

"That's what he doesn't like, Kohai get's uncomfortable like this." Inugami explained

"Why do you call him, Kohai?" Monkey asked

"Oh yeah, that's Momo and Inugami call him," Po answered. "It's basically his name in japanese, that and he thinks the name is better."

"So, what's it like on new years?" I asked

"It's the best, you picked the best time to come," Crane explained. "Fireworks, music, and all the best things you could ask for."

"I always wanted to try the chinese new years, this might be fun." I said, smiling

"I've watched them a couple of times centuries ago, they're really nice." Inugami stated

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Po asked

He whispered into everyones ears except mines, I was curious about what they were talking about; but the curiosity turned into fear after I saw them smile at me, "W-Why are you all staring at me like that?"

* * *

(Momo's POV)

This bath felt so nice, I really needed this; I think I'm starting to become friends with Viper and Tigress, they're both really nice to be around. I never knew that Viper was a ribbon dancer, next time I'll ask her to show me how to do it, "So Tigress, is your injury alright?"

"Don't worry, this is nothing." She assured

"So Momohime, do you like Junior?" Viper asked

"I love him more than anything, that's why I'll fight by his side," I answered. "He saved my life more than once, he even gave his life to protect me. Because of that, I'll fight by his side and protect him."

"That's so sweet, I'm happy for you two." Viper said, smiling

"What's he like anyway?" Tigress asked

"Well, he's kind of a hermit," I explained. "Kohai can be solitary and introspective, but he's also good at giving advice and guidence... though he doesn't know it at times. He shows alot of patience with things, but he can be arrogant sometimes."

"Agh!"

"That screaming, it came from the guys side." Tigress pointed out

"Was that, Kohai?" I asked

* * *

(My POV)

I can't believe they did that, I should so hurt them, "Whoa, I can't believe it."

"Shut up!" I explained

"But Junior, you're a monster!" Mantis said, I think it was supposed to be a compliment.

"I guess those swords did change you body huh Jun, in more ways than one." Po teased

"I swear, if I find the person who thought of that as male bonding in hell, I'm gonna show him the true meaning of torture." I growled

"So it's true, your the devil of hell?" Crane asked

"That's correct, Tai Lung became the devil after he killed the last one," Inugami answered. "But then Kohai killed him and took the title for himself, he's actually good at it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously in that puppy form." Monkey replied

'These guys are crazy, but I really like them...!?'

I had this strange feeling surge through my body, but it didn't feel like how I sense demons; it felt like I was sensing... me? That can't be right, I'm right here. "Hey, you okay little bro?"

"I'm cool, I just got a weird feeling." I answered

"Maybe you should get out, the steam might be messing with your senses."

"Wow Po, are you that worried about him?" Mantis asked

"Of course, he's my little brother." Po said, smiling

I just nodded and got out, maybe it was the heat messing with my senses; was it really just the bathhouse, or was it something else? "Are you alright?"

I looked to see Shifu in front of me, I got out of my thoughts and said, "Yeah, I think the steam from the bath is getting to me."

"Did you sense something strange?" Shifu asked

"It's that easy to notice?"

"That, and your ears twitch when you lie." He was pointing to my dog ears, they were twitching.

"Right, is it right to sense... yourself?" I asked

Shifu looked confused from my words, but I think he understood. He said, "There are times when people feel someone like them, maybe you felt your double."

My double, could I really have a double... but why does it feel like more than that?

* * *

To be continued

Man, took a while to finish this. Chapter 4 coming soon, after I do the next chapter to kingdom hearts.


	4. Chapter 4: Yin and Yang

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 4: Yin and Yang

Yes, this fic actually has a plot. I only own what I own, that includes my new OC.

* * *

(My POV)

I think me and Momo are having fun here, it was only the second day and we were already friends with the five; we had finished training and had just got to dinner, I was so psyched because I missed Po's cooking. I still remember all he taught me, but it still taste good whem he makes it. We were all eating and having fun, we were joking around by doing scenes I saw from different abridged series. "Hello students, may I join you?"

"Of course, Master Shifu." Everyone answered

"Hey Shifu, you gotta hear this funny thing Jun knows," Po said, still laughing. "Come on, show him."

"Which one, the gurren lagann one?" I asked

"Exactly!"

"Okay, Mantis your Kittan, while Po's Dyakka," I ordered. "Inugami, say it."

Inugami took out one of those movie things you use to do takes(I don't know what there called), "Abridged scene take one, and action!"

"Alright world represenatives, what have we accomplished this week?" I asked

Matis stood up and said, "Well, I invented an awesome new plumbing system."

"Well that's nice, Kittan."

"And, _I_ organized a world stock exchange."

I just nodded while he said, "And, I even invented a motor that runs entirely on get this... kool aid, how efficient is that!"

"Very I'm sure, anyone besides Kittan?" I asked

"Well um, I invented anime." Po answered

"Give that man a raise!"

"And the ghostbusters franchise."

"A **big** raise!"

"B-But about me, I can barely even pay my bills, I need a raise!" Mantis argued

"Well then maybe _you_ shouldn't have invented currency." I retorted

Mantis was at a lost for words, so I took the role of another character and said, "That's how she goes Kittan... that's how she goes."

Everyone laughed, I was still surprised the first time when it happened; even Shifu laughed at the comedic scene, but through it all I remembered something I wanted to ask him about. "Hey Shifu, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, how can I help?" Shifu asked

"I wanted to ask what yin and yang is, I know a little but I wanted to know the major things about it." I answered

"Why ask about it?" Tigress asked

"Don't know, it just feels like something I need to know."

"Well to put it simply, yin and yang describes how opposing forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world, giving rise to each other in turn," Shifu explained. "It's used in many things, kung fu for example. Some of the simple examples are light and dark, female and male, low and high, and also cold and hot. They are complimentary opposites within a great whole, everything has the yin and yang aspects, even us."

"Is that true?" I asked

"Was that question troubling you for some reason?"

"Well, for a while I've been feeling a little weird," I answered. "I feel like another part of me is missing, while the other part of me is alone inside. It's like I'm engulfed in a never endless abyss of darkness, and there's not even a glimmer of light inside it. If everything has yin and yang... why does it feel like one of them is missing inside of me?"

"Kohai, why didn't you tell me?" Momo asked, worried about me.

"I didn't want to worry you or Inugami, I thought I could figure it out on my own."

"Sometimes you need the help of your friends, only then will you find the answers you're looking for." Inugami explained

"I guess, thank you wise Shifu and Inugami." I said, smiling

"Don't worry about it little bro, you might find the answers you're looking for while you guys are here." Po assured me.

"You think so...!?"

"Are you alright?" Viper asked

I couldn't answer, I felt a strong presense calling me; it wasn't something from a demon, but it felt like it was a calling from... myself? This was just like yesterday, why is this happening? But I came out of my thoughts when I felt a soft touch on my cheek, it was Momohime kissing me. "M-Momo, what was that for?"

"I was worried, I wanted you to come back to us... to me." She said, blushing

I instantly went beat red, and I could hear the guys just laughing from the look on my face; I wanted to knock their blocks off, but that feeling I had still got to me. I knew I had to check it out, "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna have a look around the valley."

"Very well, just come back before it gets late." Shifu ordered

"Yes Master."

With that I went down the thousand steps and started walking around the valley, I felt like I would have that feeling again so I thought walking around would bring it back; I looked around the valley and saw some of the different shops, the book store had some very interesting books, and I watched as some of the store clerks gave a healthy conversation to each other. It was pretty normal, or at least that's how I thought it like here. 'I guess whatever gave me that feeling is gone, what was it anyway?'

"Hello."

I looked at where the voice was and found a goose next to me, he'd be easy to pick out from others because he had a hat of noodles on his head; he smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you young man, would you like a bowl of noodles?"

"Hey you're Mr. Ping, Po's dad." I answered

"You know my son, you must be the young boy he told me about," Ping said, thinking what my name was. "What was it, Jun, Juni, Juno?"

"It's Junior, but you can call me Kohai." I assured him

"Please have a bowl, it's on the house."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I saw how you took down those monsters before, this is for saving us," He answered. "Po's told me about how you two have the same appetite, so eat as much as you like."

I thought 'what the hell, it's free food', so I went with him to his restaurant and ate a bowl; the food was just as good as Po's cooking, I still can't believe there's no secret ingredient to these noodles. "Mr. Ping, could I maybe have some dumplings to bring back for my friends?"

"You must mean that young woman and the dog, of course since they helped as well," Ping said, smiling. "I can tell that you have feelings for the girl."

"Huh!?"

"You can't fool a father, we can always figure things out."

"Yeah, I guess you guys can...!?"

"Oh hello, would you like some noodles?"

There it was, the feeling from before was right behind me; I could feel the person come from behind and sit right beside me while he started to eat a bowl, I tried to stay calm by ignoring him and eating my bowl. The whole restaurant was quiet, it was like one of us was about to attack each other. Why did I have this feeling from him, who is this guy? "Tell me, did you sense me coming?"

Did he know, if he knew then that meant, "Yes, does that mean you sensed me as well?"

"Yes."

I was right, "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask the samething."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, did you want something from me?"

"No, but your presense feels weird to me," I answered. "It feels like..."

"I'm feeling myself." He finished

This guy, who exactly is he; it's almost like we have the same thoughts. "Fight me."

"What?"

"I want you to fight me." He said, finishing his bowl.

I drank the last of my soup and said, "Alright, let's do it."

We got up and walked to the middle of the road, we didn't even look at each other when we got up; when we got to the middle of the road we both found something that was shocking to the both of us.

(My and my OC's POV)

The same body

The same face

The same eyes

But he has long black hair

He has long white hair

he looks

he looks

"Just like me." We said aloud.

"Tell me, who are you?" I asked

"My name is Huayin," He answered. "By how you look like my opposite, is your name Luoyang?"

"No, my name's Junior, but I liked to be called Kohai."

"I see, then get ready Kohai."

He threw a sword at me and I quickly catched it, but to my amazement I realized the tachi looked like Kuzuryu; in his hands was an odachi that looked just like Kageichi Muramasa, but when looking at the swords I finally came to realize... those are my swords. "Hey, how did you get these?"

"I always had these." Huayin answered

"But I have these swords too."

"What?"

He has the same weapons, but there should only be one; why do we have the same weapons, why do we have the same face, and why do I have this strange feeling when I look at him? But I couldn't worry about that now, I charged at Kohai and he did the same.

* * *

(Momo's POV)

"Momohime, are you alright?" Inugami asked

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about how Kohai was before."

I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, the way Kohai looked scared me; it was cold and empty, there was no emotion at all. 'Please Kohai, don't ever change.'

"Are you still worried, Momohime?"

The person who asked that was Shifu, he could see how worried I was; I didn't even have to say anything. "I know how you feel, that look on his face was the same look I saw when I woke him up yesterday. I thought he was dead at first, but when he came to he said that it happens a lot."

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked

"Because he cares about you, and doesn't want you to get in any kind of danger because of him." Shifu answered

"I know, but I want to be there to help him when that happens," I explained. "I want to be there to save him, just like he's done for me."

"Tigress told me that you think of him as a hermit, so you're intrested in the major arcanas?" Shifu asked

"Yes, it's a hobby of mines."

"Do you know what you are?"

I couldn't answer, looking at tarot cards was a hobby of mines but I never looked to see what my arcana was; I was surprised to feel Shifu's hand on my face,his soft hand felt nice. "Momohime, you have a heart that stays strong through thick and thin. You always follow your hearts desire, because of that you found a love that cares about your safety. And even if he tries to protect you, you become commited to him and fight beside him. You have the lovers arcana, and because of that you two will always be together."

A lovers, I can't believe it. "I can tell for sure, when you two get married you're going to give him one hell of a ride. In more ways than one."

"M-Master Shifu, how could you think about that, we're to young to think about things like that!" I exclaimed

"You're right, but I just wanted to have fun and tease you." Shifu chuckled

"I'd say you're more of a hermit than Kohai, Shifu." Inugami teased

"Master Shifu, trouble!"

A goose ran into the kitchen and fell right in front of us, "What is it, Zeng?"

"Master, there's two people fighting in the valley!" Zeng answered

"Kohai!"

"Zeng, tell Po and the five to follow us to the valley." Shifu ordered

"Yes Master!"

Kohai, please be ok.

* * *

(Me and Huayin's POV)

Damn it!

Damn it!

No matter what happens it's all the same, we both match each other blow for blow; when I attacked he attacked, when I countered he countered. It was like I was fighting a mirror image of myself, who are you, Huayin?

I don't understand it, he has my face, my body, and he even says he has the same weapons as me; Kohai's sword style is the same as well, it's like we're one and the same. Tell me, who are you?

"Look, there's Jun!" Po said, reaching the fight.

"Who's he fighting?" Monkey asked

"It looks like he's fighting... himself!?" Crane said, confused

"Damn it, who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you!?" We exclaimed

Our blades clashed and the power coming from us was amazing, but I still don't get why Huayin looks like me; he looks like my opposite, like I was the darkness and he was trying to attack me with his bright light. It's almost like he's my...!?

This power is amazing, but I still don't get why Kohai looks like me; he looks like my opposite, it's almost as if he's trying to extinguish my light with darkness. It's almost like he's my...!?

My Yin

My Yang

"I can't believe it." We said, amazed

"Kohai, what's wrong?" Momo asked, but I ignored her.

"You're..."

"You're..."

"Me."

* * *

To be continued

Amazed, cause I sure was. Chapter 5 coming after chapter 10 of kingdom hearts, don't forget to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Splitting up

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 5: Splitting up

I should also point this out, a tachi is a regular katana, while an odachi is a long sword katana. I only own me, Huayin, Emperor Huang di, and my weapons.

* * *

(My and Huayin's POV)

This guy, who I just met is my yin; is this for real, could someone's other half really make a body?

This guy, who I just met is my yang; is this for real, could someone's other half really make a body?

"No way, there's two of him!?" Monkey exclaimed

"Who's who?" Mantis asked

"Jun's the one with black hair, but this is crazy," Po said, confused. "Black and white hair, it's like a human version of yin and yang."

"That's because they are panda, they are two halves of a whole." Shifu explained

"So, is the white hair Junior the evil twin?"

"I'm not evil, and my name's Huayin." I answered

"Kohai, are you alright?" Momohime asked

I couldn't answer, I was still amazed from seeing myself; but I could tell that Momo was worried about me, I have to tell her that it's alright. "It's alright, everything will be fine."

"Thanks Kohai." Momo said, smiling

"That was me, but I wasn't even thinking about that." Huayin said, confused

But for some reason, I meant what I said; I didn't want this girl to be sad, I wanted her to be happy for the rest of her life. Why does my heart beat faster when I see her, are these my emotions... or are they Kohai's? No, these are both of our feelings. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"But we just met each other, why do you have to leave?" Kohai asked

"I still don't understand this, if we're really each other... then I'm going to figure out why we were seperated in the first place." I answered

"But, wouldn't it be better if you had backup?" Momo asked

Momo was actually trying to help him, so she's helping me; I felt happy to know that, but since Huayin is me I could tell that he was to stubborn to accept, "Alright, but while you find something I'll find out _my_ way."

"Thanks, I'll leave now."

"Um, you forgot to pay for your noodles." I pointed out

"Oh yeah, sorry I'll get right on that!" Huayin said, embarrased

Dog ears and a tail actually popped out from his body, yep he's me alright; I could tell Po and the others thought the samething, "That guy is definetly Junior, no one can show off those ears like him."

My dog parts popped out too, "Po, why did you have to do that!?"

"Cause you look cute like that!" Po teased

"He's right, Kohai." Momo said, rubbing my ears.

I didn't really like how everyone was chuckling, but I kind of enjoyed Momo messaging my ears; maybe I should ask her to do this again sometime.

* * *

(Inugami's POV)

I'm Inugami, the dog god sealed inside the Kuzuryu blade; a day has passed since we all saw Huayin, and Kohai has been somewhat unsettled about it. It was morning, and all he did was sat on his bed listening to music on his mp3. Since it was Sunday, everyone had the day off from training. "Kohai, aren't you going to do something today?"

"I am, I'm thinking about what Huayin said," He answered. "Maybe there is someone who made us separate, he have to find out who it is."

"I have to agree, and since Huayin was here, that means the person who did this is in china as well." I explained

"Right, let's tell Momo and the others."

I went into my dog form and followed Kohai into the hall of warriors, but before he went to the others he ended up looking at all the weapons and artifacts again; he said that the sword of heroes was his favorite, and he ended up getting a cut on his finger by looking at its reflection. I had forgotten that he's still a kid in all of this, it makes me feel bad to know that he's fighting demons everyday. But he wants to do it to protect the people he cares about, that includes Momohime. I wonder if I should tell them about how their first meeting wasn't just fate, till then I'll fight by Kohai's side. "Excuse me, do you know where Master Shifu is?"

A person came to the door, it was mountain cat with grey fur; he seemed like a royal, I could tell from his golden cape and he had eyes that were as red as fire. I heard more steps coming close to us, it was Shifu and the others. "Emperor Huang di, it's good to see you again."

"Huang di, are you serious!?" Kohai exclaimed

"Do you know me?" Huang asked

"W-Well I heard of you, kind of."

"In anycase I need your help Shifu, my daughter has been kidnapped."

"Kuro's been kidnapped?" Shifu asked

I turned to see Kohai almost petrified, did he know these people somehow; perhaps it's from Huayin that he knows them, or something else maybe? "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. Two monsters came to the palace and attacked my soilders, when they took my Kuro they said that if I wanted her back I would have to get a group called... the demon slayers."

"Um, that would be us." Kohai answered

"Then please, you have to save my daughter!" Huang pleaded

Kohai didn't have to react at all, he instantly said, "I promise to find her, and don't worry about pay... its on the house."

"Thank you, you are a brave soul."

"Emperor Huang di, please go back to your palace and we will take care of the rest." Momo insisted

The emperor nodded and began to leave, I could tell that he has a strong concern for his daughter; after he left I said, "Everyone, Kohai has something to say."

"Right, I think I should go and find Huayin," Kohai explained. "If I find him we might find the person who seperated us, but now that Huang di asked for help I don't know if I can."

"Maybe you can, all we have to do is split up." I suggested

"Good idea, me and Inugami can search while Momo tries to find Kuro."

"I can't come with you?" Momo asked

"I wish, but you have to help Po and the five save Kuro." He answered

Momohime seemed sad, she wanted to help Kohai and Huayin become one; Kohai could see it as well, he kissed her cheek and said, "I promise, I'll be there to help you when I'm done."

"Are you sure you can do it alone?"

"Don't worry, I'll be going with him." Shifu assured

"Me too, been a while since we've been on an adventure together." Po said, smiling

"Alright, tell Huayin I said hi." She said, smiling

"Right, I'll see you."

* * *

(My POV)

I felt a little worried, who is the person that caused all of this; that was the only thing I thought about, but I also thought about Momo. She really looked worried, and I think I made it worst by not letting her come with me. But I didn't want her to get hurt, "Thinking about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my... nevermind." I muttered

"Don't worry, we'll meet up with them soon." Shifu assured

"But if something happens to them?"

"They'll be fine little bro, the five are stronger than they look." Po said, smiling

That still didn't put me at ease, but I still had faith; I believe in Momohime.

* * *

To be continued

Strong feelings, next chapter is what happens to me and the others. Chapter 6 coming soon after chapter 11 of kingdom hearts.


	6. Chapter 6: The Apostles of the Star

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 6: The Apostles of the Star

I got the name from the Black Cat anime, you'll see it in Kingdom hearts soon. This chapter is about my adventure with Po, Shifu, and Inugami. I only own me and Huayin, Vulgrim belongs to the darksiders game while other characters belong to mythology.

* * *

(My POV)

It had been five hours since we split up with Momo and the five, but we couldn't find the whereabouts of Huayin anywhere; for someone who's supposed to be my other half he sure knows how to keep on the low profile, nevermind is me. "Hey Jun, I forgot to ask you something."

"What's that, Po?" I replied

"How did you know Huang di?" Po asked

"Oh yeah, it was the same way I knew about Kageichi," I said, holding the sword. "I must've been on a role, a sword and a person I made up turned out to be real."

"So you just made up characters without knowing they were real," Shifu chuckled at the thought of it. "You must have known it in your mind that they were real, but now let's figure out how we'll find Huayin."

"Well... I know this one guy, he could help us." I suggested

"Kohai, you don't mean..."

"Yeah Inugami, we'll have to call Vulgrim."

"Who?" Po asked

"Just hang on, Inugami you explain." I said, while forming a circle.

"Vulgrim is a demon from hell, he has good information on anything you need," Inugami explained "But in exhange for information, he ask for souls as payment."

"Wait a minute, we're going to give our souls to him!?" Po exclaimed

"No just demon souls, he doesn't care what kind he eats them anyway," I assured. "Demon blades can hold the souls of the people its slain, so paying him is no problem. Hey Inugami, is this right?"

I pointed to the circle I made, it had an upsidedown star on it; I bit my thumb to drop some blood on it, and when it fell the symbol gave off an ominous glow. "Yes, now call out his name."

"What is that?" Po asked, frightened.

"It's a summoning Po, people use it to call on beasts to aid them on their quest." Shifu answered

"Wow, how do you know?"

"Junior told me, he said you see them alot in games today."

"Here goes, Vulgrim get your butt over here!" I ordered

Nothing happened at first, but then a hand appeared from the circle and started to climb up; it was a demon that was taller than all of us, it had small black wings and claws. His head was like a skull with large horns, and on his waist were artifacts like scrolls and magical objects. "Lord Kohai, it's an honor to do business with you again."

"I guess I can say the same, so let's get to business Vulgrim," I said, getting to the point. "Tell me, would you happen to know where I can find a guy that looks like me? Like I said he's like me, but he has white hair."

"Hm, I don't think I heard of someone that." Vulgrim said, I could tell he was asking for something more.

"What if I double the amount of souls, 600 maybe?" I asked

"You almost flatter me with your gesture."

"Okay, 1,200 then?"

I could see the sudden intrest in his eye, "You drive a hard bargen, but very well. I heard of someone fitting your description, he was heading north of Mount Hua."

I literally had to slap my face for that, it was so obvious that he'd go to the place he was named after that even an idiot could figure it out; I wonder if he went there to make it obvious for me, "Thank you, is there anything special about Mount Hua?"

"Junior, I've seen Mount Hua but I never seen anything special about it." Shifu answered

"That's because it's in the other side, a part of the world no one can see," Vulgrim explained. "The purgatory."

"What's the purgatory?" Po asked

"The purgatory is a way of purification to get into heaven," Inugami explained. "People now call it limbo, it was at first used to purify someone coming into heaven by burning their bodies in fire. But now it's just an empty part of the world."

"True Inugami, but the purgatory is also a way to find the secret platform on Mount Hua," Vulgrim corrected. "It's known as the sacrament of penance. I can give you what you need to reveal it... for a little extra pay."

"1,300." I replied

After that offer, Vulgrim handed me a coin with two sides of a skull on it; kind of weird looking, it even had a weird language on its side. "It's called the purgatorial passage, it'll take you to the purgatory."

(A/N: I'm impressed at myself, I got religious stuff in the story now and I made my own mythical artifact.)

"Thanks Vulgrim, here's your pay."

I held out Kageichi and let out the souls that were inside it, Vulgrim was drooling in hunger; he inhaled deeply and sucked all the souls in his mouth, he felt full. "Delicious, I think I tasted some young demons in there. Thank you, I hope to make business with you again."

With that he disappeared, back into the circle I made; Po looked at the coin in amazement, "So this coin is gonna bring us to the purgatory thingy?"

"Actually, I'm going alone."

"What!?" They exclaimed

"I think the person who seperated me and Huayin is a demon, meaning that some demons might come after us," I explained. "I'll need you guys to cover for me while I talk to Huayin, you can take care of a few demons right?"

"Please, we had plenty of experience while hanging out with you," Po said, smiling. "The dragon warrior will kick those demons butts... with Master Shifu's help of course."

"We'll cover for you, just go and talk with Huayin," Shifu assured. "Also, try to get him to come with us."

"Right, let's go."

With that we headed off to Mount Hua, we were close enough to it anyway; it took at least two hours to get there, "Alright, you guys stay here while I climb up the mountain."

"Can you make it up there?" Po asked

"Kohai has been practicing his jumping and acrobatic skills, he can jump to new heights now." Inugami answered

"Just have my back, and I'll be fine." I explained

"Just be careful." Shifu reminded me.

"Don't worry, I got the three best bodygaurds with me." I said, smiling. With that I started rushing up the mountain.

"Whoa, look at him go."

"They're here." Inugami growled.

"Well then, let's welcome them." Shifu said, in his fighting stance.

* * *

I could sense the demons down the mountain, looked like the three of them were already fighting; while they did that I was making my way up the mountain, once I reached a certain point I stopped and took out the purgatorial passage. "I guess I'll chose heads, here I go!"

I threw the coin into the air and quickly grabbed it in my hand, when I did I felt the world change a little; it almost seemed black and white, and time was still. When I looked at where I was, I found myself in the middle of the sacrament of penance. "Heads, must be my lucky day."

"So you came."

I looked behind me to find Huayin, his hair was blowing in the wind; I guess somethings were still able to move through time, "It was obvious, though it took a while to figute it out. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing much, all I got was a name," Huayin answered. "Ever heard of the apostles of the star?"

"That sounds like the group Creed made in the black cat anime," I shurgged. "They're real?"

"Don't know, someone might have made the name their own," Huayin explained. "But that's all we have to go by... do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I guess demons can come here willingly," I said, pulling out Kageichi. "You up for a little rumble?"

He took his own Kageichi and said, "I'm you remember, I'm always eager to kick some ass."

"Couldn't have said it any other way!"

(Me and Huayin's POV)

What's this feeling?

It's like a sudden surge of power is ovewhelming me, a power that makes me feel whole.

I feel incredible, the demons are like lambs to the slaughter; I striked with more percision than ever and ended up stabbing a demon through its mouth, it didn't even feel like I was giving into the demon blades power. I wonder... is this feeling from Huayin?

This power is amazing, I jumped into the air with at least ten demons following me; I kicked and slashed through them with my sword with fluid grace, it was like my own fan dance. I wonder... is this power from Kohai?

I was in the zone, I just charged between a bunch of them and slashed repeatedly; with a sheath of my sword they literally went to pieces, now it was time to bust some caps. But when I took out my guns, I saw that Huayin had an exact duplicate only white. "Nice guns."

"Thanks, there called heroes light." Huayin said, shooting a demon.

"Dark hero for me, I guess we have the same taste in guns."

"Now let's show these guys!"

We both went all out and went on a shooting spree, I felt amazed by it; I think if someone was watching us fight they would think we were dancing, in fact we kind of were. We slid, jump, and spun our way to victory, but i saw an one injured demon try to get away. I grabbed him took a serious face, "Who do you work for?"

"What?"

"**Who** do you work for!?" I exclaimed

"W-What?"

"What country you from?" I asked

"What!?"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of, they speak english in what?"

"What?"

"English bitch, do you speak it?"

"Yes, I speak english." He finally answered

"_Who_ do _you_ work for!?" I said, I felt like shooting him now.

"What?"

Oh that is it, I pointed one my guns to his head. "Say what again, say what again! I dare you, I double dare you bitch, say what one more goddamn time!"

"Kohai that won't work, do it like this." Huayin suggested

Huayin took one of his guns and shoved it down the demons throat, I'm surprised; I guess that's the difference between us, he's way more brutal than I am. "Aptlse."

"What was that?" I asked, Huayin took the gun out.

"The apostles of the star, the leader wanted us to kill you two."

Finally, I guess that's a good of an answer than anything else; I let go of him and said, "I want you to stop working for them, and go back to hell with these guys."

"Y-Yes, lord Kohai." He said, disappearing with the bodies.

"Guess you were right, so the people behind all this is called the apostle of the star," I explained. "But what's the point of seperating us?"

"Don't know, but we'll have to find out." Huayin answered

"This time, we'll stick together."

"Great minds think alike, now let's go."

"You mean down the mountain, that's a long jump." I was scared, I never jumped down something as tall as a mountain.

I could tell that Kohai was scared, I was as well; but the power I felt from being from him gave me courage, "Don't worry, give in to the power of Kuzuryu and awaken the beast within."

I ran off into my wolf form and jumped into the air, I could hear some fighting down the mountain; so I dived to where the fight was.

"He turned... into a wolf... and jumped down the mountain," I said, out loud. I was not expecting that at all. "Please god, let me be able to do that."

I took a deep breath and started running, I focused on the power of Kuzuryu and when I started to run on all fours I transformed; I was a wolf with black fur and a long tail, I jumped into the air and gave out a large howl.

* * *

(Shifu's POV)

It only took a while to take care of the demons, I told them to obey Junior and they went back to where they belong; I guess this is what his life was like ever since he met Po and Myself. Was it really right to put such a large burden on a young child, sometimes I wonder. "Shifu, look!"

Po pointed to something in the sky, it was hard to see but then it landed in front of us and it was easy to see what it was; it was a wolf with snow white fur, its fur was sleak and beautiful. But then another wolf landed next to it, a wolf with black fur, it made a howl that could give Zeng a complete scare... I mean more than usual. But what happened next surprised all of us, the wolves turned into Junior and Huayin. But they looked more different than usual, their dog ears and tail were out but the tails were long like a wolfs. "Jun, when could you turn into a wolf!?"

"Um, just now." He chuckled

"I learned that if you let the power of Kuzuryu's curse take you, you can turn into an wolf form," Huayin explained. "You can even turn into younger forms or other canine species."

"I never knew you could do that, and I'm the one who gave the curse." Inugami said, surprised.

"That's very interesting, now what did you learn?" I asked

"We'll explain on the way back to the palace, too much stuff has happened." Junior sighed

"Though it seems you enjoyed it, " Po teased. "You can't lie either, your wagging tail proves it."

"Shut up!"

I could only chuckle at the sight of these two arguing, they were definetly brothers; I'll always wonder if it was a good idea to bring Junior into this dangerous situation, but I feel at ease when I see his smile. I wonder what Momohime and the five are doing a good job on finding Kuro?

* * *

To be continued

Pretty cool huh, I think I did a good job with some of the religion references. Chapter 7 coming soon after chapter 12 of kingdom hearts.


	7. Chapter 7: Momo to the rescue!

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 7: Momo to the rescue!

Now it's time to see what happened to Momo and the five, I only own Kuro and myself but I'm not in this. Characters belong to their respective owners, but I guess I own the characters named after emotions since they are made by everyone.

* * *

(Momo's POV)

I'm sorry if I forgot to do this before, but my name is Momohime; it's been about an hour since Kohai and I split up to do our own missions, it feels weird to be away like this. But this might be the only way for him to find Huayin, but I want to be there to help him. "Are you alright, Momo?"

"I'm fine Viper, I was just thinking about the others." I answered

"They have their own job to do, while we have to do our own," Tigress explained. "Besides, your boyfriend is strong enough to take care of himself."

"My... I guess so."

"Can we please figure out where to go?" Mantis asked

"If the emperor's daughter was kidnapped in the imperial palace, then it would better for us to check near there." Monkey suggested.

Monkey was right, that does sound like the best thing to do. "Then what's near the imperial palace?"

"That would be, Huang Hun village." Crane answered.

"Right, then we'll start there."

I wonder how Kohai and the others are doing, I bet they're having fun right about now; he hasn't seen Po and Shifu in a long time, so I guess this is quality time for him. Maybe they found Huayin already, it's already been three hours. But Tigress is right, I have to focus on what's at hand. This might be a good thing too, I can show the others that I'm a strong warrior. "We're here, Huang Hun village."

The village lived up to its name, especially since it was the evening; there were a lot of goose and rabbits here, they were so cute that I felt like hugging them. Calm down Momo, have to focus. "Ok, let's split up and ask if anyone saw Kuro."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

We all went into groups of three, the guys went one way while the girls and I went to the other; the place was so big, the search lasted at least an hour. "Excuse me sir, can you help us?"

"Sure, how can I help you?" An old bunny asked.

"We're trying to find a female black lynx, have you seen one anywhere?" Tigress asked

"Actually yes, and she went off with a girl that looked exactly like you." He said, pointing at... me?

I took Kuro, that doesn't make since. "Momo, maybe it's like Kohai and Huayin?"

"I don't know Viper, I don't feel like a part of me is empty." I answered

"Then someone's impersonating you." Tigress suggested.

"That's right, Kohai told me how some demons could do that," I explained. "We should find the guys, then we can find this impersonator."

"Demons, demons are attacking!" A goose yelled.

"But first we have to take care of some demons."

We rushed to find the guys already fighting, they looked like they were having a hard time; it makes since, they aren't used to fighting demons than Kohai and me. "Take care of the others, I'll take care of them."

"Momo, are you...!?"

Tigress couldn't answer, she could feel the tension coming from me as I took Aishiteruyo from its sheath; the tension made me feel so much pleasure, it was like I could feel exctasy by killing. The demons could feel it, they had a lust coming from them that made me feel more pleasure. "You want to touch me... come on."

At least three stayed to fight the guys, but the rest just came at me and attacked; I jumped into the air and grabbed the first one I met in my legs, while in the ground I stabbed my katana in the demons head and moaned in pleasure as the blood sprayed on my face. I went into a hand stand and started spinning around, and with the guns on my heels I just kept spinning around while I the demons were getting shot at... it was actually fun. "I always wanted to try breakdancing, I never knew how much fun it could be!"

I jumped into the air and brought out the rest of reacurring love, while they followed me I surprised them with barrage of bullets; I just made poses in the air, and I killed them with guns in both my hands and on my heels. I landed gracefully to the ground, with nothing but dead corpses falling with me. "That was easy, where are the others?"

I looked to see the the five victorious, but they were tired and injured from the three demons they fought; I was right, they really weren't ready to fight demons. "Are you guys alright?"

"Don't worry, we fought worse." Tigress answered, but I could tell she was lying.

"Momo you were amazing, and so..."

"You don't have to say it Viper, when I use the demon blades I do turn into a seductive person," I explained. "I'm just glad your all save."

"Hey wait, where's Monkey?" Mantis asked

"He's over there, with... Momohime!?"

I couldn't believe it, but what Crane pointed to was right... it was me; the impostor was holding Monkey's arm, they were leaving the village and going deep into the forest. "We gotta save Monkey, come on!"

(Normal POV: Because this part I need to do on my own)

Monkey was confused, why was Momohime taking him away from the valley; why him especially, it didn't make since. "Momo, where are you taking me?"

"The middle of the forest, I need your help with an important matter." Momohime answered

Monkey followed her without knowing what happened to the others, it seemed as if Momo was keeping him away from them; they finally reached the middle of the forest, and Monkey was even more curious to what was going on. "Momohime, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, I wanted to tell you this myself." She answered

"Tell me what exactly?" Monkey asked

"I love you."

"W-What!?"

"I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Momo declared

"I-I, but what about Kohai?" Monkey stuttered

"I told you, I want to be with you and only you," Momo answered. "I want us to be one, in more ways than one."

Monkey was stuck behind a tree, he watched as Momohime rubbed his chest with her hand moving ever so close to his lips; before she could get any closer, a bullet came out of no where and shot her in the head. Monkey turned to see who it was and he was shocked. "Momohime!?"

"Monkey, hurry and get over here!" She ordered

"But... then...?"

"Monkey, hurry up!" Mantis exclaimed

Monkey didn't wait, so he hurried up and ran towards the others; Momohime still had her guns in hand, and the imposter finally came to. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Lust, a demon that embodies every person desires," Lust answered. "And I guess you're the real Momohime?"

"Tell us, are you the one who took Kuro?" Tigress said, in a fighting stance.

"I might've stolen the emperors daughter, but should I give her back?" Lust asked

"Because, I'm going to make you." Momo answered.

"I see, but why don't you show me your moves?"

"Huh?"

Lust chuckled from her confusion, and while showing off her moves she did a very sexual pose. "Can you beat this?"

"Is she serious?" Crane asked

"Oh yeah, she's serious." The rest of the guys said, almost tranced.

Momohime took the challenge dead on, and did a pose even more stunning then Lusts. "How's this for ya?"

Lust didn't answer, she knew Momo's pose was better; she went out with a pose that made the guys of the five jaws drop, but Momohime came up with one that knocked them out instantly. "I think I beat you in your own game."

Lust got so mad, she transformed into her true demon form; her outfit showed more of her body, and in her hands was a whip used to punish people. "If I can't beat you that way, then I'll just have to kill you. I love to give pain, I want to here you scream!"

Lust lashed out at Momohime with her whip, everytime she missed she destroyed a tree in her way; Momo watched her moves, she knew she only had to do one move to subdue her. The five only watched as Momohime dodged with fluid grace, when Lust started to tire out she took the chance to attack. "If you like giving pain, how about I let you feel it; Back Breaker!"

Using her guns reaccuring love, Momohime summoned a trojan horse that she sat on with a chain in her hands; Lust tried to run, but Momo grabbed her in the chains and pulled her to the horse. "You want to here screaming, then scream!"

Momo placed he foot on the back of Lust's spine, and started pulling the chain with all her might; everyone watched as her screams grew louder and louder, until she finally stopped and fell to the ground. Momohime stood next to her with a blade to her head, "Are you satisfied?"

Lust only moaned in pleasure, "Amazing, the stories are true. You are the devils lover."

"I have a title, nevermind where's Kuro?" Momo asked

"Don't worry, she's right there."

Lust pointed to the tree in front of her, and a black lynx suddenly appeared; Tigress rushed to her and made sure she was ok. "Are you alright?"

"Master Tigress, where am I?" Kuro asked, still dazed

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Viper assured. "The others will bring you back to the valley of peace, once we're done we'll bring you to your father."

"Okay, thank you all."

"Um Kuro, if you see Kohai tell I'll be back soon." Momo asked

"Sure."

With that, Kuro left with Monkey and the guys; while Momo and the others stayed to uncover more of the kidnapping. "Lust, who do you work for?"

"I work for the apostles of the star," Lust answered. "I'm just a hired help though, so I don't know much."

"You better be telling us the truth." Tigress threatened, about to sheath her claws.

"Relax cat girl, after fighting Momo I decided to quit."

"Just like that?" Viper asked

"Well good for you, I hope you know Kohai's laws."

"Yeah, stay in hell and don't meddle with human affairs," Lust answered, smiling. "Kohai must be quite the man, too bad I didn't get to him first."

Lust disappeared after that, leaving the three girls by themselves. "I wonder what these apostles want?"

"I don't know, but we're going to stop it," Momo said, determined. "I think this group is also the cause of Kohai and Huayin's seperation, finding them might help them get back together."

"Wow Momo, it's cute how you're so worried about him." Viper teased.

"W-Well I...!?"

Before she could even answer, Momohime was knocked unconcious; Viper and Tigress soon fell unconcious as well, and two demon stood before them smiling. "What do you think we should do with them?"

"He said to tell Kohai about us, so we'll bring the tiger and his girlfriend with us," Answered the demon. "The viper can tell the news about them."

"Okay, but maybe we can have some fun with them before he comes."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

To be continued

Those two are in for a rude awakening. Chapter 8 coming soon after chapter 13 of kingdom hearts.


	8. Chapter 8: What I Hate

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 8: What I Hate

This is where I save Momo and Tigress, figure out the leader of the apostles, and also show what I hate. I only own me, Huayin and my weapons, Pain and Panic too a little. Also, try to see how many inuendos are in this.

* * *

(My POV)

"Po, give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you right now?" I asked

It was already the afternoon, and we were returning back to the valley with Huayin in our group; I was still pretty psyched to know that I could turn into a full dog forms, even into something like a wolf. It also turned out that I could turn into younger or older forms like Inugami can, so I tried turning into a young wolf pup. But that was probably a bad idea, because Po ended up hugging me and carrying me all the way to the valley. "Oh come on, you're so cute like this, yes you are, yes you are!"

"Po, that's not funny!" I was totally embarrassed, but I kind of liked how I could just lay in his arms and relax. 'Who knows, Po might become one great dad.'

"So Kohai, what's it like being the ruler of hell?" Huayin asked

"Actually not that bad, and it turns out that most of the things in the world were caused by demons. "I answered

"Is that so, like what?" Shifu asked

"World War II was basically one of them, then there were certain celeberty's that either gave their souls or were even influenced by demons," I explained. "I don't really know who though, I gotta check the files."

"Demons have files?" Po asked

"Yeah, turns out they're very organized," I answered. "I've been reading some over the time, some have actually suprised me more than others, along with that I worked on a way to keep the demons occupied."

"Impressive, you've done a spended job." Shifu complimented.

What he said actually surprised me, my face turned red even with the black fur. "Thanks Shifu, I feel like I can do better with your encouragement now."

"What about me, even I know you make a good little devil." Po said, tickling my nose.

"Careful Po, I'm about to bite that finger right off." I threatened.

"But you're so cute, I can't help but to hold you and scratch your ears!"

Ok, even I couldn't stop him when he did that, seriously who would actually stop something so good as a cratch behind the ears? It felt amazing; like one big irritation has just been released, maybe I should let Po do this more often. "That's enough Po, we're already near the valley."

"Aw, I was just starting to like it." I said, turning back into my human form, though I still had my dog ears and my new long black tail.

"You two can do that on your own time, right now we have to meet up with the others." Shifu explained.

"Shifu's right, the information we have about the apostle of the stars is something that needs to be discussed," Inugami agreed. "Now let's hurry."

Inugami was right, I gotta remember to act serious about this; the apostle of the star have something big in plan, but we need more to go on, like the name of the leader for instance. When we first got to the valley we saw Crane, Maonkey, Mantis, and what looked like a black lynx with them. When she looked at me, I could've sworn that I saw her face turn red. "Um, hi."

"H-Hello, my name's Kuro." She greeted

"You guys did it, way to go!" Po said, smiling

"Actually, Momohime was the real hero," Crane explained. "She took those demons down easily, it was pretty amazing."

"But the funny part was when Monkey almost feel for...!?"

Monkey stopped him before he could say anything. "That stays with us, and I see you guys were able to do your job as well."

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we can work together." Huayin greeted

"Speaking of Momo, where is she?" I asked

"She stayed along with Tigress and Viper to find some answers from a demon she fought, but they should've been here by now." Mantis answered.

I was about to say something about that, but then I felt something, it was like a demon was near and was about to attack; all of a sudden a demonic void came out no where and Viper fell from the sky. Luckily, Crane was able to save her. "Viper, are you ok?"

"Crane, is that you?" Viper was weak, almost frail.

"What happened to you, and where's Tigress and Momohime?" Shifu asked

"Master Shifu, two demons ambushed us, and they... they... we have help them before it's to late!" Viper exclaimed

What exactly did these demons do to her, unless they...!? "Those bastards, the thing I hate the most is disgusting sexual harassers!"

"There nothing but garbage that should be destroyed!" Huayin added.

"We have to hurry up and go!"

"But what about Kuro?" Monkey asked

"I'll come with you, I-I mean I might not be a good fighter, but I'll do my best to help." Kuro stuttered.

"Then it's settled, Viper you stay here and..."

"No, I'm coming with you," Viper stated. "Tigress and Momohime are my friends, I'm going to help them no matter what!"

"Do what you want, let's just go!" Huayin and I said.

(Po's POV)

I don't think I ever saw Junior so mad, and Huayin is just the same, I mean it's sweet that he's worried but that anger seems a little scary; Crane led the way and brought us to Huang Hun village, we tried looking around and asking villagers if they saw them, but there was nothing. "Damn, I should've been with her!"

"Calm down little bro, it's not your fault." I assured.

"What the hell do you know, your not the one who's losing someone so important that if they die you could never forgive yourself," Kohai exclaimed. "You don't know anything, you're nothing but a big fat panda...!?"

That really hurt, but I knew he didn't mean it; he actually started to tear up when he realized what he did. "Po, I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's ok, I actually do know how you feel," I explained. "One time a gang from the wolf clan kidnapped my dad, I was so worried that I would've done whatever I had to do to save him. My dad was everything to me, and I would've done the samething if anyone else was in his position... even you and Momo."

"Po."

"I know you want to find her, but you have to stay calm," I said, smiling. "The only way we'll ever find her is if you we stay cool."

"You're right, I need to focus but also stay cool," Kohai agreed. "You really do make a good older brother Po."

"Thanks, let's go find the others."

That's exactly what we did to, but when I saw Huayin he looked a bit happy. "Huayin, what are you happy about?"

"I don't know, I was mad at first but then I felt happy," Huayin said, smiling. "Like someone helped me wipe away the anger from my system. Po, did you do it?"

"I guess I did, I must be getting good at this." Even I had to laugh at my sudden wisdom, guess it comes with being the dragon warrior.

"No one has seen Tigress or Momohime anywhere, it feels like we're walking in circles." Monkey sighed

"Viper, do you remember what the demons looked like?" Shifu asked

"No master, all I remember is that they were large and we were in a forest." Viper answered.

"The forest, but that's where the wolf clan is." Crane stated

"That's it, maybe someone from the wolf clan knows where they are." I suggested

"That's actually a good idea, I'm impressed panda." Shifu said, smiling. Wow, I'm on a roll!

"But how are we gonna find a member?" Mantis asked

"I think I know, Kohai follow me." Huayin said

"Right."

The two of them went into the forest, and though still confused we followed them to see what was going on; I heard them talk a little, but I couldn't understand much. "Good idea, let's do it!"

The five... or four as of now was surprised to see the two of them turn into wolves, in their forms they jumped up the tallest trees and gave out a large howl to the sky; after that they landed back to the ground and waited. "P-Po, did they just...!?"

"Yep, part of Inugami's curse," I answered. "You should see Jun when he's a pup, it's totally..."

"Don't you dare say it Po, I swear I will rip every limb from your body!" Kohai threatened, his stare actually showed what we would do if I said he looked cute as a pup.

Huayin on the other hand was calm and collective, "Shouldn't take long now."

"Long for what?" Monkey asked

"You said the wolf clan lives in the forest, so that howling might give us a call," Kohai said, scratching the back of his ear. "You know what I like about this form, the fact that I can scratch my head with my foot."

"I know right, makes it a lot easier." Huayin agreed.

"You guys are like brothers." Mantis said, smiling.

"Of course we are, we're two halfs of the same person." They said, complete unison.

"How are we gonna late, if we don't hurry the girls are gonna..."

"Quiet Crane, can you here that?" Shifu asked

"I here it too, it's howling."

Inugami was right, we could here the howling coming from far away, it didn't sound too far and it looked like it was from one wolf; both Junior and Huayin rushed to where it came from while we followed, it didn't take long for us to find him either. Junior was the first to pounce on him and hold him down. "What the, who are you!?"

He turned back into his human form and said, "I'm the guy who wants answers, and your going to answer them for me."

"Oh yeah, and why should I?" The wolf asked, which was probably a bad thing to do.

"Cause I'm not the one with a gun at his head, now talk!"

"Junior, you have to stay calm when interrogating," Shifu explained. "Now tell us, have you ever seen two girls in this forest, one was a tiger while the other was a human girl. They were kidnapped by two large demons, have you seen them?"

"Two demons, was one of them a fat one and the other real skinny?"

"That's right, I remember now." Viper answered.

"I did see someone like that, they were heading off to the forest opening," The wolf answered. "Now can you please get this kid away from me, I really don't feel like dying."

"Junior, you can back away now." Inugami stated.

That's what he did too, it might have looked scary to anyone else but Kuro looked at him like a pagan god; wait a second, does she have a crush on Junior? Huayin turned back into his human form and started to think about the information we got. "The forest opening, I think they're luring us."

"Same here, but I feel like going anyway." Kohai said, smiling.

"Same here."

"Oh wow, they're so adventurous." Kuro whispered.

Are you kidding, both Jun and Huayin!? "I can't believe this!"

"Believe what?" They asked

"N-Nothing, so why don't we go."

"Po's right, let's hurry." Shifu agreed

(My POV)

We finally found where to go, and now we have to head for the forest opening; we ran as fast as we could, but before we could reach the destination we found something that surprised everyone... or at least everyone that was an animal. We all saw Tigress in front of us, but she was in the air wrapped around by what looked like tentacles. They moved up and down trying to take of her clothes, she was moaning not of pleasure but because she couldn't help it. Kuro and Viper couldn't bare to look, Shifu looked angered but also embarrassed along with Inugami, while the guys nearly fell to pieces. But me and Huayin. "If that's all she got, I'm not impressed."

"Maybe it's because we're human?" Huayin asked.

"Maybe."

The tentacles then lashed out a Kuro and Viper out of nowhere, but me and Huayin took out our blades and cut them in half before they could reach. "You know, I'm really not a fan of tentacle inuendos, they just freak me out."

"I know right, just not natural." Huayin agreed

"I'll go after Tigress, cover my back."

"Got it!"

I charged through with Huayin behind me, the tentacles lashed out but he kept me covered; he used his guns to shoot them off while I kept running, some he missed but I cut through them with Kuzuryu. I sheathed it back and made it to where Tigress was. "Moonlight Glint!"

I jumped up and unsheathed it again, but the technique unleashed a quickdraw that took care of all the tentacles including the ones that were holding Tigress; Huayin jumped above me and held her bridal style, the tentacles were gone after that. "Geez, I understand Shifu and Inugami but couldn't you guys keep it in your pants for one minute and help us?"

The guys were to ashamed to say anything, must've been that amazing to them. "Tigress, are you alright?"

"Hm, is that you Junior?" Tigress asked

"You're half right, but it's actually Huayin," He answered. "What happened, where's Momohime?"

"The two demons took her to the forest opening, they left me to the tentacles," Tigress groaned. "They were so big, I never seen anything like it."

"That makes two inuendos, and that's what she said," I joked. "We can worry about the tentacles later, right now let's just hurry to Momohime. You alright to come with us, Tigress?"

"Are you kidding, I'm itching for payback," She answered. "Nobody touches me that easily."

That made three inuendos, but I didn't think this was the right time to say it; we ran as fast we could to the opening of the forest, but what we found made everyone including me shocked. Two large demons, a fat and skinny one held Momo in their hands and groped her chest in front of us. Her loud moaning made me cringe, I couldn't stand to see this. "Welcome, would you like to join us?"

"You... you guys are sick!" Po exclaimed.

"What's the matter, she's enjoying it." The fat one said

"He's right, just look at how she moans in pleasure," The skinny one agreed. "By the way, my name is Panic."

"And I'm Pain, want to see what'll happen when I touch what's between her legs?" Pain asked, moving his hand ever so close.

"You guys are just... are just...!?"

(A/N: I'm serious in this story, I really don't like sexual harassment. People like that makes me sick, and if I was actually like I am in the story, I would definetly do this to anyone who tried to harass women. Also, this part will have harsh words.)

(Po's POV)

Oh man, why does it feel like the air is about to be cut? I looked at Junior and found my answer, his body was embodied in a dark demonic aura, he was ready to burst. "You fucking pieces of shit!"

He took out his guns and shot their hands away from Momohime, her body fell to the ground while he kept shooting at them. "How dare you, damn you, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filth you! I'll kill you, my anger, my rage, the malace, and murderous intent, I'm gonna take it all... and fucking kill you with it!"

I don't think anyone has seen this kind of violnece before, and from one kid with guns; he just kept shooting at them, faster and with more force. I didn't think he would ever stop... oh wait, he stopped. "Hey, you ever see a saw movie before?"

He threw dark hero into the air and they turned into a giant chainsaw, what? "How is a chainsaw a torture weapon!?"

"If it hurts, it's torture." Huayin answered.

"I'm gonna make sure to take more than a leg from you assholes!" Junior exclaimed.

The chainsaw was turned on, and it roared like a beast ready to kill. Junior was the same, he charged at the two with a murderous intent that could make the most psychotic killer afraid of him; but right before he could lunge the weapon at them, the two of them tunred into smaller versions of them. Pain was red and had a chubby look, while Panic was blue and as thin as a stick. The murderous intent was gone, and Junior stopped his attack. "Oh my god, you guys look like the Pain and Panic from the Hercules movie."

The two of them just looked at each other and looked shocked. "Don't tell me Samael left us for dead?"

"Samael, who's that?" I asked

"The leader of the apostles, he gave us the power to do what we want," Pain answered. "But now we lost it, he left us for dead."

Now what happened next really surprised me, Junior extended his hand and smiled. "Well don't worry, unlike Samael I won't leave you guys for dead. So why don't you leave his group and hang out with me?"

"W-What the heck just happened!?" Crane exclaimed.

"He was just mad with rage, but now he's nice?" Monkey asked

"Just wait a moment." Shifu answered.

Pain and Panic seemed distant at first, but then they looked happy. "Wow, you really are a kind devil."

"I wouldn't say that, now if you ever harass women like that again," Kohai took out Kageichi and showed that look of anger again. "I'll rip your dicks off, put them in bronze, and place them on a mantle as my trophies, do you understand!"

"Y-Yes lord Kohai!." They ordered.

"Now listen, when you go to hell talk to the guy named Kiriel, tell him I want him to give you guys a job," He ordered. "With that you'll have something to do, now hurry and go."

"Yes sir."

The two of them left without a trace, I guess it was all over, Junior went over to Momohime to see if she was alright. "Momo, are you ok? Come on, please wake up."

"K-Kohai?"

"Don't worry, it's me."

"Kohai!"

Momohime held him close with tears in her eyes, and I actually saw him crying as well. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there to protect you, this was all my fault."

"No, you saved me and Tigress, if it wasn't for you we'd..."

"But I couldn't stop them from doing what they did, I couldn't stop it."

Junior really felt like this was his fault, but Momo didn't care at all, she even kissed him so he would calm down. "What matters is that you're here, and you saved us. I'll never hate you for that, because I love you for just being there for me."

"That's so sweet!" The girls said crying, and though Tigress didn't show it, I know she was touched.

"Huayin, how do you feel right now...!?" Momohime asked

Huayin kissed Momo right then and there, I could not believe it; but right after he did, he hugged her with tears in his eyes. "I promise to protect you, I will never let something like that happen again."

What really got me was everyone was that Momohime hugged back. "It's ok, you've been so kind, I'm just happy that you came."

"Thank you."

"Competition." Kuro snarled.

Oh brother, my little bro has got a lot to work with now.

* * *

To be continued.

Are you guys surprised, well check out what happens next chapter. Chapter 9 coming soon after chapter 14 of kingdom hearts, and remember, if any of you harass any girls... I will find you, and you know what I'll do.


	9. Chapter 9: Weapons and Information

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 9: Weapons and Information

This chapter tells what Samael wants, and some weapons for Po, Shifu, and the five. I only own me and my weapons, actually most of the weapons are from bayonetta, but one of them is mine but it's an idea I got from the game, I'm totally into the game! I forgot to mention, Kiriel is a character from the book reposessed by A.M Jenkins, but I made what his real body looked like.

* * *

"Kuro!"

"Father!"

(Huayin's POV)

I watched as Huang di and kuro hugged each other, it kind of felt nice to me, to see family members like that; I never had a family in my life, in fact... I only remember waking up in a small village a month ago. I never had much of a life, but I had the memories of a life that lasted for fifteen years, now I know that they were from Kohai. A solitary life was all he lived, until Po, Shifu, and Momohime came along. "Thank you, how can I ever thank you?"

"I told you, there's no payment for this," Kohai assured. "I'm just happy that the two of you are together again, so make sure to take care of her."

"Yes, it was good to see you old friend." Shifu said, smiling

"Same to you, Master Shifu." Huang di agreed

Since the job of saving Kuro was done, we could figure out what to do about the apostles of the stars. "Um, Huayin?"

Kuro was in front of me, almost looking nervous about something. "Um, it was nice to meet you Kuro, and I hope to see you agai...!?"

Kuro actually kissed me, no girl has ever kissed me before, I could feel my heart melt and my face instantly turning red; my ears and tail came out, but my white tail was long like Kohai's now. "I know that you maybe like Momohime, but I just wanted to show my feelings."

"... Thank you." I whispered

With that they left, gotta admit that I'm stil surprised. "So even the yin is a ladies man, who knew."

"Shut up Po, it's not like that," I argued. "But now we can get to the problem at hand, like the apostles of the star. Kohai, do you know anyone named Samael?"

"Nope, not a clue." He answered

Nearly everyone fell to their faces anime style, including me. "The hell, I thought you were the ruler of hell!?"

"Just because I am doesn't mean I know all the demons, I don't have much of demon friends to know their names," Kohai explained "But I have heard of that name before, in movies and stuff like that."

To think that he's my other half, but he does know when to get serious... just like last time with Pain and Panic. "Woudn't you know someone that has information on the demons?"

"We could ask Vulgrim." Momohime suggested

"I don't feel like paying him again, hang on let me think of something." Kohai insisted

While Kohai tried to think of something, I realized that the five seemed depressed about something. "What's wrong with you guys, you look like you lost a battle."

"It's not that, but... it doesn't look like we're much of help to you guys." Crane answered

"Crane's right, we could barely beat those demons without Momo's help." Viper agreed

"Then there was the time that Monkey was seduced by a demon disguised as...!?"

Monkey stopped Mantis from talking again, I wonder what he's hiding. "You four are basically the only ones who can take them on, we'll just get in the way."

"Oh come on, you guys can handle it." Kohai said, smiling

"The five is right, we're not used to fighting demons like you are," Shifu explained. "When you went to talk to Huayin, both me and Po had a hard time fighting them."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Inugami we might have been done for." Po agreed.

It would make sense, not all people can handle fighting demons. "Maybe you guys need something, like how we have the demon blades and guns."

"So... we need demonic weapons?" Monkey asked

"Kiriel!"

"Who?" We all asked

"Remember when I told Pain and Panic to talk to a guy named Kiriel, he can give us some weapons for you guys," Kohai explained. "You'll love them, their freaking kickass!"

Shifu then whacked him upside the head with his flute. "Watch you're language, Junior."

"But he's right, Kiriel can help if we ask." Momo agreed

"So that means... we're going to hell?" I asked

Everyone semmed to shudder the thought about going, but Inugami tried to assure them that it would be alright. "Don't worry, going there won't mean you'll go there when you die."

"Besides, we're only going to the gates of hell." Kohai said, doing... something?

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked

Kohai was extending his hands in front of him, and I could feel a strange power coming from his body. "Gates... of... Hell!"

(A/N: To put more of a description of what I did, I basically did the thing death the kid did to summon his dad in episode 3 of Soul Eater.)

Kohai summoned a large circle below us, a light started to blind and engulf us instantly, when the light disappeared we found ourselves in what looked like a bar; it was kind of gothic, and it had the song fly me to the moon in the backround, it was... comforting. "This is the gates of hell?"

"Nah, it's just a bar back home," Kohai answered. "Kiriel is the one that opens the real gates, but since he wanted something to do I gave him a chance to get a job here."

"Lord Kohai!"

We turned to where the voice was and found Pain and Panic in front of us, but Momo and Tigress were still angry at them, so they went out and punched them straight in the face. "Pain, Panic, how's it going?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking." They answered, though still beaten to a pulp.

"So they work here now?" Momo asked

"They're only here to clean up messes, but they get the job done."

In the front of the bar stood a large man, but he sounded like a teenager; he had silver hair and wore sunglasses that hid his eyes, but I could see a demonic red glow from them. He wore a black shirt that had the name soul on it, and also had black pants with skulls on them. "Everyone, this is Kiriel, also known as the mirror of souls."

"Nice to meet you guys, care for a martini?" He asked

"Wait, you don't look like a demon." Po pointed out.

"He's not Po, Kiriel is a fallen angel," Inugami explained. "After becoming a fallen angel, Kiriel was given the task of showing the condemned souls all the sins that they've done. Hence the name, mirror of souls."

"So what can I do for ya?" Kiriel asked

"Tell us, do you know someone named Samael?" I asked

He didn't answer at first, he just took a good look at me. "Whoa, are you a sephiroth cosplayer?"

"I thought the samething!" Kohai said, laughing

"No, I'm Kohai's yin."

"Anyway, Samael is a fallen angel like me, but most know him as an archangel," Kiriel explained. "He was as strong as the first devil, and sought to take the throne, but that changed when Tai Lung killed him first. He became enraged that he didn't kill him first, and he got even angrier when Kohai took it."

"So he wants to kill Kohai, and become the next devil?" Viper asked.

"That's not it, usually when someone makes a name for a group they have something bigger in mind," Kohai answered. "The apostle of the star sounds more like he wants to do something to the world, but why would he use a name from the Black Cat anime?"

The thought crossed my mind too, why use that name anyway? Then Shifu said, "Junior, in that anime, what did the apostles want to do."

"Well, the leader Creed wanted to remake the world in his own image, only letting the strong survive and the weak to die," Kohai answered, that's it. "That's it, Samael wants to recreate the world in his own image!"

"A world where he can rule over all," I included. "But wouldn't he need something powerful to do that?"

"And I wonder, is he the one who seperated us?"

The whole thing was just confusing, but we would have to figure it out throughout this adventure. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh yeah, can you help me pick out some weapons for my friends?" Kohai asked

"Sure, now let's see."

Kiriel walked over to the others and examined them closely, I guess he wanted to see what kind of weapon would be good for them; when he was done he went back to the bar and the liqour was suddenly switched with a whole bunch of weapons, long range, close range, you name it. "Okay, here's something I think tiger girl is gonna love."

"My name is Tigress." She corrected.

"Right, now try these on."

I was confused, Kiriel wanted Tigress to try on a pair of large gauntlets, they looked heavy but Tigress was able to hold them. "Okay, now what?"

"Try unsheathing your claws." Kiriel suggested.

"But a master of the tiger style never does something as dishonorable as using their claws." Tigress explained.

"You're not fighting another warrior, you're fighting demons, so just do it!"

Tigress turned to Shifu who simply nodded to say ok, and when she did it the gauntlets made her claws covered in flames. "No way, that's so awesome!"

"They're called Durga, and it can switch from flames to electricity if you think about it," Kiriel explained. "They were named after a demon said to have had a thousand arms, he was imprisoned centuries ago, also you can make small explosions if you disperse their power a little."

"Very useful, I guess it'll be okay to use my claws with this in hand." Tigress said, smiling.

"Now who's next, you Viper, what are you good at?"

"Um, I'm a master of Viper style, but I'm also good at ribbon dancing." Viper explained.

"Very nice, I got just the thing for you."

This time, Kiriel handed a whip to Viper. "This is Kulshedra, a good mid range weapon, you can bring enemies closer for you, and you can also use it for your guilty pleasures."

"W-What!?" Viper stuttered, blushing.

"I'm only kidding."

"He's right though, whips do make good S&M sex toys." Kohai explained.

"Why do you know that?" Crane asked

"I hang around hell a lot."

"Well since you talked first, I guess I'll start with you next," Kiriel said to Crane. "But this might be a little difficult, especially sense you don't have any hands."

"I'm too skinny to hold a weapon anyway." Crane sighed

"Oh wait, what about crows feathers?" Kohai asked

"Good idea."

While Kiriel went to get the item, I asked, "What's crows feathers, some kind of weapon."

"It's more of a magical accessory, when put on Crane can use his feathers as blades to shoot at the enemy." Kohai answered.

Kiriel came with a braclet that had a crow on it and placed it onto Cranes leg. "All you gotta do is concentrate on using the bracelets ability, then target."

"Thanks." Crane said, smiling

(A/N: The crows feathers was my idea, but I got it from bayonetta.)

"Alright now the Monkey's turn, luckily I grabbed this while I got the crows feathers."

"Um, are these... shoes?"

The guys just snickered as Kiriel gave monkey a pair of ice skates, but they seemed to have an ice element imbued with them. "They're called odette, these ice skates can feeze any enemy if you attack with them. I thought these were a good choice, since you looked like the acrobatic type of fighter."

"No it's alright, thank you." Monkey said, accepting them

"Hey, what about me?" Mantis asked

"I don't have a weapon for you, but I think I have something for your size."

Kiriel came again with a ring Mantis size, it had a black crystal that if you looked close you could see the red glow of a demon inside; the ring actually fit perfectly on Mantis body. "I call this the demons body, say you attack someone and it doesn't even make a dent, that's when the demons call you puny and weak. But with this, the demon inside will use its power to make a large ethereal version of your attack. That's how you show them whose the big man."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Mantis accepted

"Oh my turn, my turn!" Po exclaimed, clearly he was excited.

"Relax panda man, but this might be a little difficult," Kiriel said, examining him. "You're big, and you look like you can hold heavy objects."

"Yeah, a little bit." Po admitted

"What would make a good weapon for you?"

Kiriel was at odds with the decision, but Kohai looked like he found something. "I got it, Po can use Lt. Col. Kilgore!"

"That's right, you're a genius," Kiriel agreed "Pain, Panic, go get it!"

"Yes sir!"

While those two went to get the weapon, Po asked, "What's a Lt. Col. Kilgore?"

"Nothing much." Kiriel answered, but that changed when Po saw the weapons.

"Nothing but two freaking RPG's!" Kohai exclaimed.

Po was just shocked, and everyone else was to, I mean he had two freaking RPG missle launchers to fight with now. "Now when you fight against the demons, you don't just whack them, but you can also blow them up!"

"So awesome, but... how do I use these in close combat?" Po asked

"Easy big bro, you use them as um, what were they called," Kohai thought. "Tonfas, that's it tonfas."

"Cool, but I don't know how to use tonfas."

"Which means I'm going to have to teach you, now is there a weapon for me?" Shifu asked

"Shifu you'll love it, I thought you could weild the greatest weapon Kiriel has," Kohai said, smiling "I'm going to give you the lightsaber."

"The lightsaber?" We all asked

"Actually it's called pillow talk, but Kohai likes to call it the lightsaber." Kiriel answered.

"Why's that?" I asked

My question was answered when Kohai took out a sword that had a blade made out of nothing but green energy. "Behold the lightsaber, the blade is made from the energy of a demon called Mahavalrocona, the blade is his vessel."

"Mahavalrocona was said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings in their dreams, hence the name pillow talk," I explained, which everyone was surprised to hear. "I got it from Kohai... apparently."

"It'll slice the demons instantly in half!" Kohai said, smiling.

"Thank you, but I'd feel a little akward knowing that I'm using a sword named... pillow talk." Shifu explained

"Okay, then you can use Shuruba, its good too," Kiriel said, grabbing a katana. Strangely, it felt just as menacing as the demon blades. "It's just like the demon blades you three have, only it holds the soul of Asura, the demon god of war. It always seeks blood, It'll even suck the souls of its victims."

"Hm, then we'll just have to change that habit wont we?" Shifu said, smiling.

"Oh, can I have the lightsaber?" Po asked

"One per customer, Po," Kiriel answered. "Well that's it, my work here is done right?"

"Yeah, thanks again Kiriel." Kohai thanked

"No problem."

"Be good you two." He said to Pain and Panic.

"Yes sir!"

With a snap of his fingers, Kohai instantly brought us back to the hall of warriors, it was almost like we weren't there; but we were, because everyone still had the weapons and accessories that Kiriel gave him. "You know Kohai, I think I'm even more proud to call you my other half, once you put your mind to it you really start working hard."

"Of course I do, I'm not some slacker I just want to be calm and cool about things." Kohai explained

Calm and cool, I guess that's why he's my yang, if we become one again... I don't think I could be anymore happier. "Now then, why don't we start training to use our new weapons?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." Everyone agreed

"That goes for the four of you too."

"Yes, Master Shifu." We said, bowing.

* * *

To be continued

The two accessories were my ideas, the other weapons were from bayonetta like I said before. Also, valentines day is close, so I'm gonna stop here on demon slayers and kingdom hearts, and go straight into my valentines fic.


	10. Chapter 10: Real Life Introductions

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 10: Real Life Introductions

I promised Black Raider that I wouldn't tell people her real name so don't ask, I only own my characters, my weapons... myself, and Okami who is none other than Black Raider.

* * *

(Shifu's POV)

"Good morning, Master!" Everyone greeted

"Good morning, students."

It had been a week since we've saved Kuro from those demons, and also learned more about the apostles of the star. This Samael person wants to recreate the world in his own image, and we were going to be ready for it, by fighting demon power with demon power; Junior introduced us to Kiriel, a fallen angel who shows souls their sins and also owns a bar back in Conneticut. He gave use the weapons to help Junior fight the apostles, and since then, we've been training with them to get ready for the battle to come. Now, speaking of Junior. "Junior, time to get up."

"I'm not coming out!" He exclaimed

"Why not?" I asked, gently.

"I don't want to, now go away!"

"If you don't come out, I'll make you come out."

"Screw off!"

"... I'm sorry, do you want to try that again?" I asked

"Fine... but don't laugh."

I have to admit, when he opened the door, I actually had to hold the bit of laughter I had inside; he was wearing his normal clothes, but what was different, was that Junior was wearing a bell around his neck, almost like a dog. "Kohai, you look so cute!"

"Momo." Junior sighed.

"Where'd you get the bell?" Po asked, not even trying to control his laughter

"Shut up, I know you put this on me Po," He exclaimed. "I could hear you last night, and now I can't even get this off, not even in my wolf form!"

"Sorry little bro, but your stuck with it."

"Before anything else happens, I'd suggest we start training." I insisted

"Yes Master."

Besides that, everything was fine, there wasn't a demon sighting in a while, but we kept a look out just in case; I also noticed how Junior and Huayin started to bond with each other, they had a very close connection, which made them feel the samething. I even noticed how they kept their dog tails and ears. "I see you two are wearing your dog traits more often."

"If you can't beat them, join them...!?"

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something, how about you, Huayin?" Junior asked

"It's far away, but I can hear it." Huayin agreed

"Is it a demon?" I asked

"No, it sounds like a girl... it's gone."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry Shifu, I could tell from the sounds that the girl is alright." Huayin assured.

"I know, she must be strong," Junior agreed. "Let's go and train, if we hear the sound again, we'll go search for it."

"Alright."

As we made our way to the training hall, I watched as my students progressed in their new weapons; Tigress had become better suited with Durga, she even started to get used to unsheathing her claws in battle. Because of her skills in ribbon dancing, Viper was easily able to master Kulshedra, it was almost as if she was dancing. Crane was struggling at first when using the crows feathers, but over time he gained control, and was instantly able to turn his feathers into blades. Monkey's acrobatics, along with Odette's ability of ice, he could always skate and attack at the same time, making him a formidable fighter. Mantis however was having the time of his life, when using the demons body ring, he would say that "He feels big". Even Po was progressing, it took a while for him to learn how to use tonfas, we made sure that he'd use regular tonfas before using Kilgore, so he wouldn't blow anything up. "Hey Shifu, wanna go a round?"

I knew Junior was ready, his skills with the demon blades have improved as well. "Very well, I'll spar with you, but Huayin must fight as well."

"Alright, let's go." They agreed

The both of them were always ready, both holding a different sword, Huayin held the long blade Kageichi Muramasa, while Junior held Kuzuryu in his hands. "Ready, Inugami?"

"Yes, this'll be fun." The blade answered

"So that's where he's been, I forgot that Inugami was sealed in Kuzuryu." Huayin said

"I appear when I want to, but now I want to be apart of this fight." Inugami answered

"I agree, it'll be an honorable one," I unsheathed Shuruba and formed a stance. "I'm ready when you are."

"Get ready, Inugami."

"Kageichi, be on gaurd."

That's right, I remember how Junior and Momohime told me how to be in control of Shuruba; the blade is like the demon blades themselves, so in order to control Shuruba, I need to form a bond with the blade. "Asura, demon god of war, get ready for a battle."

The air became thick, everyone stopped when they felt it, I could feel the bloodlust surging from Shuruba's blade; it was almost threatening, but I kept control. "This is a sparring match, don't get excited, Asura."

"Let's go!"

The two charged at me with blades in hand, but I could see their attacks from a mile away, so I was able to block them; the two of them reacted with a downward slash, but I quickly dodged and countered. When Shuruba clashed with Kuzuryu, I could hear the blades screaming, it was as if I was watching a battle between gods. The blades clashed even more, it was almost as if they were moving on their own, and we were just their puppets. "Go Shifu, show them what you got!"

"Huayin!"

"I'm on it: Shadow Hornet!"

Huayin charged at me, and attacked with rapid sword thrusts, I blocked each one and countered him. "I'm quite impressed, but is that all you've got?"

"Not even close, Kohai now!"

"All ready on it!"

Before I realized it, Junior was already above me. "Here goes; Thunder Clap!"

Junior thrusted the blade towards my head, but as I blocked it I could feel the electricity coming from Kuzuryu, it was almost to much for me. "Huayin, do it!"

"What?"

"Waning Moon!"

Huayin unleashed a shockwave shaped like a half moon, but because of Junior attack, I didn't have time to dodge; as the attack made contact, I released Shuruba from my hands fast enough to move out of the way, and as it flew into the air, I grabbed it and got back into a sword stance. "Impressive teamwork, you two are definetly the same person."

"Thanks." Junior said, smiling.

"Now how about we finish this, with one final strike." As Huayin said this, he placed Kageichi back into his sheath. Junior did the same with Kuzuryu.

"This is gonna be so epic."

"Their gonna do a quickdraw." Momo said.

They were about to attack, I could feel the blades calling out from their sheaths, but I could hear something else; a voice was calling me, telling me what to do. "I see, alright then."

I grabbed the Shuruba's sheath and formed a sword stance, as I sheathed the blade, I could feel its power growing; the blades were like beasts, I could hear their roars echoing in my ears. "Ready Shifu, in all honesty, this might kill us all."

At that moment, I thought Asura was influencing me, because I said something that surprised even myself. "Well, it wouldn't be fun if it didn't."

"Good, then let's do this on 3." Huayin smirked

"1."

"2."

"3!"

"Moonlight Glint!"

"Asura's Rage!"

Their quickdraw combo was devestating, it could've destroyed the whole training room, but I did a quickdraw of my own; the attack clashed with theirs, and they both canceled out. As we sheathed our swords, we bowed to show our respect. "That was quite a battle, you've both done well."

"So have you, you've gotten better with Shuruba." Huayin complimented.

"Oh man, I could've sworn that attack could take this bell off me!" Junior whined.

"Like I said, you're stuck with it!" Po chuckled, only to get hit with Kuzuryu's sheath.

"Just be lucky I didn't use the blade, or you would've...!?"

(My POV)

There's that sound again, I'm actually impressed that these dog ears could hear something far away, it sounded different this time; I could hear a monsterous roar along with the girls voice, it sounded like they were attacking. Then my demonic sense kicked in, the fur on my tail started go up, like telling me something bad was going to happen. "Kohai, can you feel it?"

"Kohai, where are you going?" Momo asked

I was already running out to where the voice was, "Hurry and follow me, we gotta save someone!"

"What!?"

But it was too late, I was already out of the valley, I was running like the terminator in judgement day; I kept a look out for the sound again, and I made sure to follow it. 'Oh man, I'm really running."

"Let go of me!"

There was the girls voice again, and it was close, so when I made it to a clearing I found three demons in front of me; three large oni, one was holding a girl in his right hand. "I still say we should grill her."

"No way, fry her!" The other two argued

"Grill her!"

"Fry her!"

"Oh for god's sake!"

I grabbed Kageichi and stabbed the oni's hand, releasing the girl who was trapped. "And for your information, it would've been easier to bake her!"

"He has a point." One of them said.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Wait, I know you, your Lord Kohai."

"Yes, now what do you think you three are doing?" I asked

"Well, we were just asking this girl how we should cook this boar we found, right...!?"

I gave them three bullets to the face, just to give them a warning. "If that's the case then bake it, now get out and never come back!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Just like that they left, now to get back to...!? "Take this!"

That girl from before tried to kick me in the crotch, luckily I was able to block it. "The hell, is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life!?"

"I could've taken them." She argued

"They were five times taller than you, no way you could take them!" I retorted

"Says you dog boy, by the way, nice bell."

I was about to say something else, but then I got a good look at her; she kind of had pale skin, and brown hair. She wore glasses like me, but hers were brown too, and her eyes looked like... whoa, they actually look like yin and yang symbols. "Are you checking me out or something?"

"Course not, I just never got a good look at you," I answered. "But, you kind of fit someone I knows description."

"Hm."

Next thing I knew, she started examining me, like I there was something on me. "Long black hair, two black guns, and two swords."

"Yes, is there a reason your examining me?" I asked

"You look like someone I read in a story, what's that swords name?"

"Um, Kageichi Muramasa."

"No way, then you're Klonoakazeno!" She exclaimed

"Wait, you know me?"

"Kohai!"

Before she could answer, Momo and the others finally made their way here. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I took care of the problem," I assured. "In any case, you know me?"

"Yeah, I read your stories, I just can't believe they were real." The girl answered

"Just the demon slayer story, but who are you anyway?" I asked

"Here's a hint, one of my characters names is Mei."

A character named Mei, who made a character like that... no way! "I can't believe it, you're Black Raider!"

"Who?" Everyone asked

"Oh yeah, I never told you guys, I write stories and upload them on a site for people to read," I explained. "One them is a girl named Black Raider, which is this girl here."

"The furious five and the dragon warrior, Master Shifu too, I can't believe their real!" She exclaimed

"Nice to meet you, Black Raider." Shifu greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, but that's just a name I use online."

"So, what's your real name?" Po asked

"I'm not telling you, but you can call me Okami." She answered

"She calls herself that because her profile picture is of a wolf, I would tell you guys her real name, but I promised not to." I explained.

"And if you do, I'll beat you down." Okami threatened

"Right, just remember what'll happen if you tell anyone my name." I retorted

"Well it's nice to meet you Okami, my names Momohime, but you can call me Momo." Momo greeted

"Nice to meet you too, so you're Kohai's girlfriend."

"What, we're just...!?"

I couldn't even answer, all I did was look at Momohime, and when we made eye contact, we both turned away with our faces red. "You can't fool me, and I guess the white haired version of you is Huayin."

"You know me?" Huayin asked

"Yeah, Kohai wrote about you in his stories." Okami answered

Everyone laid their eyes on me, looking for an answer. "Okay, I've been writing our adventures since we first got here, and then I upload them on the fanfiction site."

"Is that why you brought your computer with us?" Momo asked

"Well, I had to occupy my free time somehow," I muttered. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on vacation here, I told my parents I'm staying with a friend." Okami answered

"So, are you really staying with a friend?" Huayin asked

"Well... I am now, if you don't mind."

"You lied to your parents!?" I exclaimed

"I wanted to do something before new years came, my second option was going to Japan, but now I'm definetly glad I came here."

"But still, screw it, all honesty I don't really care."

"So you guys fight demons right, so can I join?"

"You want to be a demon slayer?" Po asked

"Yeah, it'll be like a part time job," She answered. "And from what I've read in your stories, the pay is great."

"Pay?" Tigress asked

"I got the idea from the witchblade anime, I made a deal with the gods, for every demon we kill, we get two million dollars."

"Two million!?"

"So, can I join?"

The thought about it was hard for me. "You do know that the job is dangerous, you could get killed."

"I'm not afraid, I'm tough enough to take care of myself." Okami answered

"But one more thing."

Huayin took out his Kageichi and pointed it to her face. "If you agree, your going to engage in a battle with monsters that intend to kill, and the only way to survive... is to kill them yourself. Could you take someones life, to have their blood on your face, and to feel the fear of dying yourself?"

No matter how much I didn't want to say that, I kind of have to, even though it was Huayin who said it; she seemed troubled now, but I knew she wasn't going to give up. "Alright, I still want to join no matter what!"

"That's what I like about you, you got spunk." Huayin said, smiling.

"Alright, you can join." I agreed

"Yes!"

"But you need some weapons first, so let's go... Gates... Of... Hell!"

The sealed from before appeared below us again, and it instantly trasported us back to the gates of hell bar, where we found Pain and Panic. "Welcome back, Lord Kohai."

"You two, how dare you harass women like that!"

Okami went out on them and gave them both a good punch, I forgot she didn't like them harassing Momohime in chapter 8. "Um, this is my friend Okami, and I see you remember Pain and Panic from my story."

"Are you guys screwing around again, oh just you guys, and a new girl." Kiriel said

"This is my friend Okami."

"Nice to meet you, I hope you can give me some good weapons." She said, smiling

"Same here, so how about this baby?"

"Hey, I know that weapon, that's Nichibotsu!"

She was right, it was her weapon from her stories, a spear with a wooden staff, but the blade was the color of blood. "The blade is demonic, and anytime it hits an enemy, it'll burn them like they were near the sun."

(A/N: I kind of had to make the weapons more demonic, I hope you don't mind Black Raider.)

"Cool, it never did that before!" Okami said, holding it in her hands.

"Now then, don't know if you know this one, but if you do let me know." Kiriel said, grabbing a fan.

The fan was made out of metal, and it was the color of the moon itself. "That's Sanraizu, I can't believe my weapons are real!"

"Welcome to my world." I said, chuckling.

"Sanraizu has the same power as the fans from the tengu demons, it can manipulate the wind and use it as a shockwave." Kiriel explained.

"So awesome, I can't wait to use these!" It really wasn't hard to figure out that she was excited.

"Thanks Kiriel, see you guys," I said, but first. "By the way, Pain, Panic, I promise this won't happen all the time."

"Thanks."

With a snap of my fingers, we were brought back to the jade palace. "Wait, weren't we in the forest?"

"I know how to bring us to different places, so Shifu, do you mind letting Okami stay here?" I asked

"I don't see why not." Shifu said, smiling

"Oh thank you, I promise you won't regret it!" Okami said, hugging him.

"Just so you know, you're going to train everyday."

"What!?"

"You have to learn how to use those weapons somehow, we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

To be continued

Hope you like this chapter Black Raider, and everyone else too. Chapter 11 coming soon after I finish love bonds.


	11. Chapter 11: An Urgent Message

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 11: An Urgent Message

I'm back, and now we can get back to the story. I only own my characters, while Okami belongs to Black Raider, since she is her.

* * *

(My POV)

"Ready?" I asked, forming a sword stance.

Okami smiled and got into a stance with her Nichibotsu in hand. "Bring it on, I'm so gonna beat you."

"Say the word, Shifu."

"Ready, begin!" Shifu exclaimed.

The battle was on, Okami was the first to thrust he spear at me, but I jumped straight out of the way. When I landed behind her, I used Kageichi and tried to strike her back, but she was able to clash with Nichibotsu, causing our weapons powers to clash with each other as well. I knew it was only three days, but she was doing pretty good. Okami had showed skill and grace, when I went for her legs, she dodged by lifting herself up with her spear, then she used her spear to slam me down, but I used my sword to block it. "Not bad, you've improved."

"Of course I did, I said I was gonna win this time!" Okami retorted

"Yeah, best 5 out of 10." I teased

"Shut up!"

Grabbing her fan from he waist, Okami waved Sanraizu and launched a whirlwind that almost flew me away. "That's not gonna work, let's go Inugami: Full Moon!"

Before she could launch another whirlwind, I used both Kageichi and the Kuzuryu blade to form a shockwave shaped like the full moon, the techniques both clashed with each other and practically blew in our faces. When they did, I rushed straight at her and placed both katanas at her neck like a pair of scissors, she fell on her behind from being surprised at how fast I was. "Winner, Junior."

"She's improving, but still needs work." Huayin said, who was training with Po.

"What did you expect, it's only been three days since she's been training." Po explained.

While I sheathed my swords, I held out Kuzuryu for her to grab. "Need a hand?"

"I could've won, but thanks." Okami said, smiling.

"Best 6 out of 12 then?" I asked

"You're on...!?"

I have no idea what happened, but when Okami grabbed for Kuzuryu's handle, a large surge of energy blasted from it and blew us away. When I woke up I found that the room was a little bigger and I had paws, I guess that blast turned me into my wolf form. "Okami, are you al-what!?"

"Ugh, my aching head... what?" She asked

Everyone looked at Okami was as surprised as I was, she was a wolf just like me, but she had brown fur; I think it was because of her brown hair, like with me and Huayin. When she looked at her hand that were turned into paws, she practically freaked out. "What happened to me, what's going on!?"

"Huh, I wonder if it was because of Kuzuryu's curse?" I said aloud

"Kuzuryu's curse?" She asked

"I explained it in the first demon slayers fic, remember," I said, Inugami appeared beside me in his adult dog form. "Inugami put a curse on the Kuzuryu blade centuries ago, which give the people who use it dog traits like a tail and ears, and apparently turns you into canines, like a wolf."

"Kind of weird, I didn't know that other people can get the curse." Huayin included.

"What do you mean you didn't know!?" Okami exclaimed

"Inugami never said it could happen to anyone who held the sword." I answered

"I didn't think the curse was that powerful," Inugami admitted. "But I didn't think people would be that stupid to grab it like that."

"Why you little!"

Without even hesitating, Okami actually pounced on Inugami and they started fighting like rabid animals... excuse the pun. "It's funny."

"What's that Kohai?" Momohime asked

"She called herself Okami, which means a wolf, and now she is one," I chuckled. "It's actually more of ironic, but still funny."

I actually made Momo giggle, it was cute. "You're right, it is funny."

"You think it's funny!?"

Okami lunged right at me, she was right above me with snarling teeth. "Look on the bright side, Okami also means great diety, so maybe this is a sign of you being a great wolf diety."

"I wouldn't joke about this, I could bite your head off right now." She snarled

"I'm serious."

"Yeah right!"

(Momo's POV)

Kohai was fighting with Okami, it was funny, but also cute in a way. I remember when I saw him in his puppy form, it was so adorable, but I think he'd be embarassed if I said that out loud. "Master Shifu!"

When I turned around, Shifu's messenger goose, Zeng came in with another goose. "What is it, Zeng?"

That's when the goose beside him stepped forward and bowed to Shifu. "Master Shifu, I have an urgent message from Emperor Huang di, it also involves the demon slayers."

That's when he turned to me. "Are you the leader?"

I was about to point to Kohai, but he was still busy with Okami. "I'm second in command, but you can tell me."

"Alright, the emperor wanted to tell you about a threat in pagoda island, it looked like something demonic, so he called for your help." The goose explained.

"What exactly is happening?" Tigress asked.

"Well Master Tigress, there's only a few monsters, but most of the island damage is from a bunch of tentacles."

"Tentacles, does that mean what I think that means?" Kohai asked

"Payback." Tigress answered.

"Huang di has asked for your help, he even said he would pay for your assistance."

"We'll do it, but he won't have to pay us." Kohai answered

"Yes, when we take care of the situation, we'll send a message that the mission is complete." Shifu explained

"Yes Master." The goose said, then he flew away.

Kohai told me how Tigress was held by demonic tentacles, I was still knocked out when Pain and Panic took me, but I felt angry about it, I wanted to fight it too. "Don't worry Momo, when the time comes, you'll get to fight it too."

"Thanks Kohai." He was always there for me, even when I didn't know it.

"So when do we go?" Tigress asked, I could tell from the ferosity in her eyes that she was ready.

That's when Kohai went back into his human form. "We'll head out tomorrow, can't help anyone with a tired out body."

"You're right, we need to keep our strength up." Huayin agreed.

It's strange, I wonder why Kohai and Huayin are the same, their yin and yang so their supposed to be different, but for some reason they agree on so many things. They almost seem more like twins. "We better get ready."

"Hey, how am I supposed to change back!?" Okami exclaimed.

"Can't say, I never really thought about it." Kohai snickered.

* * *

To be continued

Not long, but still not bad if I say. Chapter 12 coming soon after chapter 15 of kingdom hearts.


	12. Chapter 12: Body Snatching Heirophant

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 12: Body Snatching Heirophant

I got this idea from episode two of Jojo's bizarre adventure. I only own the things I own, which is me, Huayin, and the weapons Crane and Mantis used.

* * *

(My POV)

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Okami whined.

It was the middle of the morning, after a bit of breakfast, we all started traveling to pagoda island. Okami was having a hard time with this, this is her first time working as a demon slayer, so I guess I can't blame her. "It's good to start straight in the morning, it helps to use the energy from breakfast."

"Fine, I'm just glad I'm back to normal," I showed her how to change back to her human form after she became a wolf. "But Junior, how come you and Huayin are in your wolf forms?"

"I'm trying to get used to walking on all fours." I answered

"I just... like being like this sometimes." Huayin added.

"Oh, kind of weird."

"Have you tried it." We asked

"No way, I'm not used to being a wolf, even though it was cool."

"I wonder what pagoda island is like?" Momohime thought

"It's a beautiful place, I remember one of the missions we had there," Viper explained. "The town is peaceful and always lovely."

"It might not be lovely now, if a demon took it over, then it must be in pretty bad shape." I pointed out.

"Um, I don't think so, Jun."

I looked at where Po was pointing to and was pretty shocked, we made it to pagoda island, but it looked just like Viper said it was; it seemed like a perfect place, just like the valley of peace, only it was on an island. "The hell, normally a place controlled by a demon is a baron wasteland, but this is just amazing."

When me and Huayin changed back into our human forms, we even saw happy villagers walking around. "Maybe the emperor was wrong?"

"No Po, this place has a faint demonic power to it, I can feel it." Huayin answered.

"Alright, we'll spit up into two groups," Shifu explained. "I'll lead the five to search for anything on the east side of town, Junior, I want you to check the west side with the others."

"Right, be careful everyone, we don't know what's going on here." Everyone nodded, and with that we went our seperate ways.

"Alright little bro, what's the plan?" Po asked

"I don't want us to split up again, so we should stay together and talk to the villagers about what happened." I answered

We all agreed and started walking around town, talking to the villagers we passed by. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed a little off, everyone was just too happy, they were smiling like the cheshire cat from alice in wonderland, and they all said the samething. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Everyone's way to happy, it's too creepy." Okami agreed

"I really have to agree with Okami on this one." Huayin agreed

"Did anyone else get the same answer from them?" Po asked

"Yes, everything will be perfect, the world is going to change," Momohime recited. "They all said that, it's like they have one mind."

"Something tells me Shifu and the five are having the same problem."

(Shifu's POV)

Huayin was right, though the village looks perfect, something doesn't seem right; the villagers all seem too happy, and they all say the samething. The world is going to change, as if they know about Samael's plans to recreate the world in his own image... maybe they do. "Master Shifu, how did it go?"

Viper came to me with a confused look on her face, she was also thinking about what was going on."I keep getting the same answer, this may be just a hunch, but I think someone's controlling the villagers."

"Can a demon do that?" Crane asked, coming from behind with Monkey and Mantis.

"Back when I first met Junior, we took care of a group of demons in a haunted sauna," I recalled. "They hid there and caused people to hallucinate, making it easier for them to attack. It might be questionable, but it doesn't mean it's not possible."

Something was controlling everyone, but who was it exactly? "Wait, where's Tigress?"

"She was right behind me, but then she was gone." Monkey answered.

"We have to find her, we can't have her alone when the village is like this."

While the others searched for her, Tigress was in a dead end, with another strange villager. "You told me that you had information, so do you have anything that can help me and my friends?"

"Oh yes, but I need something from you." The villager asked

"What's that?"

"... Your body."

* * *

(Po's POV)

"Po, Tigress has gone missing!"

Shifu and the five had found us, but Tigress was missing. "You guys haven't seen her?"

"No, what happened?" I asked

"When we were asking around, we got seperated from her," Viper answered. "What if something happened to her?"

"No way, Tigress is strong enough to take care of herself." I assured, but I was still worried.

"Po's right, but we should all look for her." Huayin explained.

"Look for who?"

I was surprised at first, but then I was happy to see Tigress walking towards us. "Tigress, I told you guys she was okay."

"Po stop, look out!"

I didn't even realize Junior coming between us, but I was just shocked when I saw Tigress try to attack me with the Durga gauntlets; her claws were embodied in fire, but Jun was able to hold them down. "Tigress, what are you doing!?"

"That's not Tigress, she's being controlled." Junior explained.

"Oh so true."

Behind Tigress was a smirking goose, but he then turned into a demon my size; he looked human like, but there were claws on his hands, and he had bloodshot eyes to prove that he was one. "Who are you, and what have you done to Tigress?"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm known as the heirophant, a member of the apostles of the stars," Heirophant greeted. "You must be Master Shifu, and if I remember correctly, Tigress is your daughter correct?"

That's right, Shifu adopted Tigress when she was little, that only made Shifu mad, but he tried to stay calm. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I'm just promoting our cause to this village, I want everyone to know that the world is going to change," He explained. "I thought it'd be a good idea, don't you think, lord Kohai?"

"That does make a good idea, but recreating the world is something I will not tolerate." Junior retorted

"Geez, for a kid you sure sound like a old guy."

"Look who's talking, now release Tigress!"

"Or at least tell us how you're controlling everyone." I added

"Well, I guess I can tell you, just look at Tigress body." Heirophant said

I was freaked out, Tigress had something growing and spreading from inside her body, it was like a parasite. "What you see is a manifestation of myself, I like to call it my stand."

"Oh come on, you ripped that off from Jojo's bizarre adventure!" Junior exclaimed.

"Whatever you call it, it lets me control anyone I see fit, just like Tigress," Heirophant explained. "She has a strong will, but it was easy to take her body."

"You have no right to control people!" Momohime proclaimed.

"You might say that now, but once the new world order is in place, we demons can do whatever we want, and I'd love to taste skin on both yours and that other girls face."

"Why you sick pervert!"

Okami charged straight at him and attacked with her spear, but heirophant jumped out of the way. "Fiesty, I like that in a young women."

"You don't know who you're messing with, I'll show you the strength of Nichibotsu!" Okami retorted

"Not if you want me to kill Tigress."

"What!?"

"I can control her from the inside, but I can also do things to her insides... like stop her heart beat."

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, I can kill her whenever I please."

What are we supposed to do, if we don't something he's gonna control everyone, but if we do he'll kill Tigress; we could only watch as we saw Junior hold her attack. "If I can't take you down, then I'll have to take your stand out of Tigress!"

"And how will you... what the!?"

"What the!?"

"Kohai, what are you doing!?" Momo exclaimed

She had a right to do that too, because Junior came close and kissed her. "Wait, what's that coming from his body?"

"Is that... Inugami!?"

It was, when Jun pushed back for air, a spirit like version of Inugami was pulling out Heirophant's stand thingy, which was gross since he pulled it out from her mouth. "I don't believe it, how did you create a stand?"

"You're not the only one who can make stuff up from anime," Jun smirked. "And it helps to have a dog god as a friend too."

"Why you, I'll tear you to sheads!" Heirophant exclaimed.

"Not so fast, blow him away: Sanraizu!"

Okami grabbed her fan and unleashed a large whirlwind at Heirophant, it stopped him before he could attack and he ended up flying in the air. Junior took this as an advantage and jumped into the whirlwind to attack. "This is payback for Momo, Okami, and Tigress!"

Junior used the power of the whirlwind and unleashed an onslaught of punches, they were so strong that his last punch created a crater in the ground. "Way to go little bro, that's showing him!"

"Kohai, how did you do that, and how did Inugami become a part of you?" Momohime asked

"Well... I let him posess me," He said, smiling. "I wanted to learn more about Inugami, and it turns out that he becomes more powerful when he possessess a persons body, which also includes the possessor. It's like bonding... literally."

"You... who the hell... do you think you are?" Hierophant snarled

"No one special, except a demon slayer of course." Jun smirked

"Damn you!" He went out for the attack like a demon would.

"You know, Tigress didn't like how turned her into a puppet."

"What!?"

Tigress got in between them and dove her claws of fire into Hierophant's stomach, he screamed in agony as his insides started to boil.... scary. "I should blow you to bits, but I think that decision belongs to Junior."

"Well Junior, what are you gonna do with him?" Crane asked.

"It all depends on his answer, look Heirophant, I'll let you go if you tell us Samael's location, and also his plans to recreate the world." Jun offered

"Fine... if you tell her to let me go, I'll tell you his about Samael's plan," Jun nodded and made Tigress sheath her claws, giving Heirophant time to breathe. "Samael wants to recreate the world as you said, but the only way for him to do so... is to use you and Huayin."

"What?"

"Why, why does he need us?" Huayin asked

"Why do you think he seperated you two, he wanted the both of you to become powerful seperately," He continued. "The both of had to become stronger before becoming one, you two are the key, because you two are the...!?"

(Huayin's POV)

Before he could even answer, Heirophant's head was completely decapitated, his blood spewed like a fountain. I felt a demonic power at first, but it disappeared without a trace. "W-What just happened?"

"Someone tried to stop Heirophant from talking too much, and the only way to do that was to kill him." Shifu answered.

"But why did they have to do it so mercilessly?" Viper tried to look away, the sight of his decapitated body scared her.

"Demons enjoy to kill, they thrive from the bloodlust, it's one of their ways of living," Kohai explained as he transported the body to hell with a snap of his fingers. "He'll be given a proper burial, it's the least I can do for him."

"Some demons show respect and honor, they're the only demons worth keeping alive," I added. "Hierophant used people for his own uses, but he showed respect to us by giving us his word when telling us what he knew."

"Heirophant... may you rest in piece." Shifu began praying for him.

Soon we all started to pray, but we stopped as we saw the villagers walking towards us, it looked like they were back to normal. "Thank you all, you saved us from being slaves."

"No need to thank us, it was for the right thing." Shifu assured

"If you don't mind me asking, did you see another demon here, one with tentacles?" Kohai asked, that's right, that was the main objective.

"Yes, he came here before and attacked, then he left the village to the other demon." One rabbit answered

"I see, thank you for the information, and I promise that the demons won't bother your village anymore." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, all of you." Every villager bowed to show their sign of respect to us.

"Everyone, let's go back to the palace, we need time to think about this new information."

Kohai seemed more serious about this, I guess he would, after knowing that Samael wanted to use him for his own purposes, I guess he wouldn't act like his normal self. I understand how he feels, after all... I'm him.

* * *

To be continued.

Most of you is wondering why Samael wants to use me and Huayin, and also why I'm called a "key", you'll just have to find out next time. Chapter 13 coming soon after chapter 16 of kingdom hearts.


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed Destiny

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 13: Revealed Destiny

This was a good idea in my mind, so I thought I'd try it. I only own the characters I made, but I don't own Black Raider in real life, that would be silly lol.

* * *

(Momo's POV)

"Master, what should we do now?" Tigress asked

It was already a day since we saved pagoda island from Heirophant's control, but since then, Kohai and Huayin have been stuck in their rooms; the information we obtained from Heirophant before he was killed was small, the thought of knowing that they're a key to Samael's plan really made them really upset. "I don't want to bother the boys, I can tell that they're more confused about this then we are."

"Heirophant said they make a "key" right, is that the reason they were seperated?" Okami asked

"I don't know, but I'm worried about them." I answered. 'I wonder if Inugami is helping them come out?"

* * *

(Inugami's POV)

"Are you two ready to come out?" I asked

"No." They said in unison.

"You can't stay in there all day."

"Why not?" Kohai asked

"If we do, we won't be able to help Samael's plan." Huayin finished.

"Is that anyway for the ruler of hell to talk... for a demon slayer to talk?" I asked

"I thought we were just a key, what's the point if we were destined to help the bad guy?"

No matter what I do, I just can't get them to come out, destiny seems to have them trapped in a corner. But, maybe destiny can help bring back their spirits... or at least give me a few laughs. "If you're that worried about your destiny, maybe I should tell you about it."

Nothing happened at first, but then their doors started to open, showing a curious look. "Wait, you know something about us, Inugami?"

"Yes, if you think your destiny is to be used, then you're wrong." I answered

"What do you mean, Inugami?"

Just then, Momohime and the others came to the dorm rooms, even more curious about what I said. "Well, you know about Kohai being a descendant to Kisuke. To tell the truth, everything that started this, you finding Kageichi, being able to use a demon blade, and also meeting Momohime. It was the hand of destiny that brought you all the way here, so you were destined to fight demons."

"I am... wow?" That's all he could say, I was expecting more.

"Wait, but how was I part of his destiny?" Momo asked, I only chuckled at her question, mostly because I knew that the answer would shock them both.

"Momohime, do you know who you're a descendant to?" I asked

"Um, the Momohime from the genroku era."

"Yes, but she wasn't the only person you were a descendant from," I explained. "Momohime was your great grandmother, but your great great grandmother was her older sister, the priestess, Torahime."

"Torahime, Kongiku and Yuzuruha never told me about her."

"Wait a minute, you mean that Torahime?" Kohai asked, and from the look on his face, he was nervous.

"You know about her, little bro?" Po asked

"Only from the muramasa game, she was... Kisuke's love interest."

"That's right, and do you remember Kisuke's promise to Torahime?" I asked

"Yeah, that if he could control your power, he would come back for her," Wait for it. "Wait, he actually came back for her!?"

"Yes he did, that's how the it all started."

"Wait, so your ancestors were lovers," Okami was starting to understand. "And if you guys are their descendants, no way, that means you're..."

"Destined lovers." Shifu finished

The two of them were shocked, they couldn't even look at each other without their faces turning red. I wanted to laugh, but maybe this wasn't the right time; on the other hand, it looked like they were smiling. "That's so sweet, destiny brought the both of you together!"

"Viper, please stop." Momo pleaded.

"You guys don't mind if I be the best man on your wedding, do you?" Po teased.

"Shut up, Po." Kohai, and Huayin were both red in the face, but that didn't stop them from smiling.

"Well now, what do you two have to say?" Shifu asked

The two boys were still shocked, but they looked different now; their eyes were filled with determination, the same determination I saw with Kisuke. "We won't give up, we'll keep fighting."

"Destiny isn't something I'd live up to, but that won't stop us from doing the right thing." Huayin agreed.

"That's good, now let's get some sleep, we have a big day of training tomorrow." Shifu commanded.

"Yes Master."

* * *

(Momo's POV)

I still can't believe that destiny is the one that brought me and Kohai together, but I'm happy to see him back to normal; it might not be so bad, being together like this. "Um, Momohime?"

"Yes, what is it, Okami?" I asked

Okami looked nervous about something, like whatever she was going to ask me scared her to death. "Do you mind if I talk to you alone, in the bathhouse?"

"Sure, I was going to go there anyway." I answered.

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger time, I thought I should do it for this part, since next chapter is something Black Raider thought I should do. Chapter 14 coming soon after chapter 17 of kingdom hearts.


	14. Chapter 14: Secret Crush

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 14: Secret Crush

A moment with Okami and Momohime, and Okami telling her a secret... also includes an embarassing moment. This'll be Okami's POV, I hope you like this Black Raider.

* * *

(Okami's POV)

My name's Okami, and even though I'm a girl, I'm tough just like Momohime, but I have this secret that I found since I first came here; it's weird, I don't even get it either, which is why I'm going to tell Momo about it. I waited for her in the bathhouse, mostly because I needed a bath anyway, it felt so good too, almost like I was in a hot springs. I wonder if this is how Kohai felt when he was at Momo's spa, he probably went there a lot. What's taking Momohime so long, I guess she got preoccupied, but when I stood up to leave the bathhouse, I saw the door opened. "Oh Momo, what took you so long?"

The steam made the room foggy, so I couldn't see Momo's face, but as the figure came closer, I was totally surprised. "Okami, what are you doing here?"

It was Huayin, right when I knew I shot back into the water before he could see me. "Huayin, what are you doing here, this is the girls bathhouse so get out!"

"Actually Okami, you're the one who's mistaken," He explained. "If you weren't looking, there was a sign that said "Boys bathhouse", so you went the wrong way."

"So I got the wrong bathouse...!?"

I just realized something I should've way before the fog started to clear, if I'm in the boys bathhouse, then that mean Huayin is... is... **"AHHH!"**

* * *

(Huayin's POV)

I don't think I ever saw a person run so fast, Okami ran right past me like a bolt of lightning, her screams echoing through the palace. "Weird, I didn't see that coming?"

Next thing I knew, Kohai came in just after she left. "Hey, what happened to Okami?"

"Don't know, I told her she was in the wrong bathhouse, but then she started screaming and ran out," That's when I saw a basket with clothes beside me. "She left her clothes here as well."

* * *

(Okami's POV)

I can't believe that happened, why did that have to happen, I guess it would be fine with Po or the guys of the five since they have fur, but why did I have to see Huayin naked; I kept running until I reached the girls bathhouse, I didn't even care that all I was wearing was a towel on my body, I just wanted to get there as fast as possible. "Okami, what took you so long?"

After I came back from my thoughts, I saw Momohime already in the bath waiting for me. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I just got in anyway," Momo assured. "But what happened, I heard you screaming from here."

Well, I guess the situation calls for an explaination. "You see, I um... kind of went into the mens bathhouse by an accident. When I thought it was you coming in, I saw Huayin, and he was... I saw him..."

"You saw him naked?" She asked.

"Don't tell anyone, please!" I pleaded.

"I wont, but you don't have to be so worried about it, stuff like this happens all the time," Momo explained. "Back home, Kohai would sometimes forget that my sisters spa has unisex baths, so he always gets embarassed when me or my sisters come in when he's alone."

"Really?"

"Yep, perfectly normal, so what did you want to talk about?"

Here I go. "You see, you have to keep this a secret, it has to do with Huayin."

"Yeah, what about him?" Momo asked, curious.

I felt like the tension was building up inside me, how's Momohime gonna react to this. "I-I-I have a crush on him!"

"What!?"

"When I first saw him, I didn't know he looked so handsome in real life, or even that he was real at all," I explained. "His white hair looked like silk thread, and the way he looks serious is so cool. But that's why I wanted to tell you, because I remembered that Kohai and Huayin are the same person!"

Momohime didn't say anything, she just nodded to say that she understood what I was talking about. "I know that you love Kohai a lot, and I bet your love for him grew after hearing that you were destined to be together. That's when I realized that Huayin is a part of him, so you care the same way for him as well, so I just had to talk to you about this."

After I said what I had to say, she finally spoke. "I understand Okami, but you should know this more than anyone. When Kohai and Huayin become one again... Huayin will be gone."

That's right, he'll be gone when this is all over, but I never even got to know him; I don't know what his favorite things to do, his favorite song, or anything, and when he becomes one with Kohai, It'll be like he didn't even exist. "Which is why you should enjoy the time you have with him."

"What?" I was confused, even more when I saw Momo smiling at me.

"You like him don't you, then take the time you have to get to know him," Momohime said, smiling. "I don't mind if he's a part of Kohai, just enjoy every moment with him, and make sure to tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"Wow Momo, no wonder Kohai likes you," We laughed at first, but then I remembered something. "Oh no, I forgot my clothes in the boys bathhouse!"

I jumped out and was about to run all the way back, but when I got into the hallway, I saw Huayin in front of me with a basket of my clothes. "Huayin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give your clothes back, you forgot about them," Huayin answered. "So, what happened before?"

"What do you mean what happened, I saw you naked!" I retorted

"Come on, don't tell me you never saw a guy without clothes on before."

"Why would I want to!?"

"I'm just joking, you don't have to get all protective." He said, smiling

That smile of his, why does it make my hear race, or is it mostly because I'm so close to him; I should hurry and say something. "Well, thanks for bringing my clothes."

"No problem, see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Huayin was about to leave, but the words Momo gave started to rush through my head; I have to spend some time and get to know him more before it's too late. "Um, Huayin!"

"Yeah?" He asked

"Would you... like to train with me, tomorrow?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to." After that he left.

He actually said he'd love to train with me, I can't believe it, but it was true; I know that he wont stay for long, but I'm going to enjoy the time with him, for as long as I can.

* * *

To be continued

There you go, two girls in love with two halfs of the same guy, bet you wish you were me right now. Chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15: God Himself

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 15: God Himself

Now, we get to see the antagonist, along with Tigress and Momohime getting payback on the tentacle demon from before. I only own me and Huayin, and though I don't own the name, the character of Samael and Grendel is mine. I'm gonna do a third person POV now.

* * *

"Okay, ready, Okami?" Huayin asked, pointing his sword.

Okami looked determined, and she went into a stance with her spear. "You might be Kohai, but this time I'm gonna beat you!"

"You really shouldn't catagorize me with him, though we're the same person, that doesn't mean we're the same," Huayin explained. "Who knows, I might be better than them."

"Wait, what!" She looked pretty scared.

"I'm just kidding, let's get started." Huayin winked at her.

Okami could feel the blood rush to her cheeks a little, but she ignored it and went for the attack with Nichibotsu; Huayin pointed his Kageichi towards her, using it like a ruler, he dodged and threw the spear out of Okami's hands instantly. She nearly fell flat on her face, but Okami found herself in Huayin's arms, her head on his chest. "You okay, your face is turning red."

Okami was so tense that she pushed Huayin away from her. "I'm fine, just caught me off gaurd is all."

"Why do girls do that?" Huayin asked

"What?"

"When a situation like this happens, you always start blushing," Huayin explained. "Some guys have the same thing, but I think it's because they're a little in tune with there feminine side."

"Really, it sounds like you have experience with feminine sides." She smirked

"Not really, I don't remember anything, as far as I can tell, I've only been alive for a week."

Meanwhile, while the two kept talking, Kohai and Momohime just watched as it continued. In Kohai's mind, Okami was trying to get along more with Huayin, but something about it felt different to him; in his eyes, the relationship didn't look much of a friendship thing. "Hey Momo, you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Momohime asked

"Does it look like Okami likes Huayin?" He asked, but when he looked at her, he saw how she started fidgeting.

"W-What, I-I don't see that at all." She stuttered

"Weird, ever since yesterday, I had this weird feeling coming from her, maybe it's from the canine traits I've been getting from Inugami's curse," He thought. "Are you sure she didn't talk to you about it in the bath house?"

"Not at all, I never thought about asking her."

"So she did tell you." Kohai smirked

"What, but how did you know?" Momo asked

"You just told me," He said, smiling. "Typical anime logic, you just got to put the right questions in to get the answers."

'Otaku's are pretty clever, but they can be pretty harsh too." Momohime thought.

"You seem to know a lot about those things," Shifu said, appearing from behind. "It amazes me at how smart you are, but you still seem to have a hard time with math."

"Why'd you have to go and say that, I've been getting better you know!" Kohai retorted

"Really, now why don't you get better in your training?" Shifu asked

"We are, w-we were just meditating... while standing up...?" Kohai felt a strange forboding somewhere, it felt different, as if it was calling him.

"Hey, Kohai, did you feel that?" Huayin asked

"Yeah, and something's here."

Kohai reacted quickly, using Kageichi Muramasa, he cut something that snuck up from behind. It looked like a tentacle, it fell to the ground, squirming and flailing around before it stopped, Po and the five soon came to see the situation. "What is that?"

"I remember that, it's like the tentacles that grabbed me before." Tigress snarled

"That's right, whoever did that too you has come back," Kohai replied. "They're close too, it feels as if it's in the forest."

"Well then, we should hurry to the forest before the situation gets worst." Shifu suggested

"You're right, and I'll make sure to finish that monster off, with my own claws." Tigress growled, her claws enveloped in fire and electricity.

"I'll fight him too, he was with pain and panic, so I know the whole idea was his." Momo agreed

"Don't forget me, I can't stand people like that." Okami agreed as well.

"Calm down, if you get this hyped up you'll tire out." Huayin explained

"No way, I got plenty of energy!"

'Huayin doesn't know it yet, I won't tell him yet... but I will soon.' Kohai thought. "Master Shifu, we should get going."

"Yes, let's go." Shifu agreed

Kohai went to his room to grab Inugami's sword, along with the others preparing for whatever happened, they were finally ready and headed off; the walk was long, Po and Okami looked like they were going to collapse, Kohai actually saw that coming. 'Okami's already tired, I guess she's still not used to this.'

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Okami moaned.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not psychic." Huayin replied

"Can't you sense demons, I thought you and Kohai were like demon trackers or something." She argued

"Sensing and tracking are two different things." He retorted

"Inugami, find anything?" Kohai asked

Inugami was leading the group in his adult form, sniffing the air for the scent of the demon. "I can smell the demon, he's in a small clearing straight ahead."

"Alright, let's take this guy down!" Okami exclaimed, running ahead.

"Okami, wait!"

But she didn't listen, Okami ran straight for the clearing, but was unaware of the threat that was waiting; right when she reached the clearing, she was attacked by five tentacles. Okami wasn't ready at all, but she was saved by Tigress and Huayin, who cut the tentacles with sword and claws. "Are you alright?"

Okami was stunned, but the redness on her face cold tell anyone that she was glad that Huayin saved her. "If you keep blushing, I'm gonna think you like me."

"No way!" She exclaimed, then she look back to see the others come in.

"Stay close next time, if you go ahead, you'll end up dead." Kohai glared

"Right, sorry."

"No problem, now who's this guy?"

Everyone turned to look at the enemy in front of them, he was shrouded in a dark cloak, but you could see his face under his black hat; his face seemed grotesque, no wonder he hid it. "I get it, you're the one who violated Tigress before, are you right?"

Though what was in front of him was a demon, it acted like a gentleman, tipping its hat in front of them. "Greetings, my name is Grendel."

"Grendel, I know I've heard that name before," Kohai knew he heard of it somewhere. "I remember now, aren't you demon who fought Beowulf?"

"No, I inherited his name long ago," Grendel answered. "I liked the name, but it seems I gained Grendel's face as well. Now..."

Grendel snuck on Kohai with a tentacle from behind, but he quickly unsheathed Kuzuryu and destroyed it in one swing. "Right, you are the devil of course, let's try something else."

From behind Grendel's back, five tentacles shot out towards Kohai, his sword cut through four of them, and when the last one came to his face, he grabbed it like it was nothing. "Weird, the way you look, and this whole situation is pretty familiar to me, like in a game."

The last tentacle retracted back to Grendel, showing a disgusting grin on his face. "This'll be fun, I can't wait to have this fight with you."

"Ready when you are." Kohai replied

"Wait a second!"

Okami just walked in between the two of them, showing an angery, determined look. "Sorry, but I'll be the one fighting you!"

"Okami, you sure about..."

"Of course I am, there's no way I'm gonna let this guy get away with violating Tigress from before," Okami exclaimed. "Besides, I can't let you have all the battles to yourself, that be like calling me a minor character."

"Sorry if I made you think that, I should fix that in my stories." Kohai thought

"I'm not talking about your stories, are you even listening?" She groaned.

"Yes, so I'm letting you fight him," He said, smiling. "But take Momo and Tigress, they're itching to fight him as well."

"Really, thanks Kohai." Okami said, smiling.

"You're not bad, thanks for letting me have this opprotunity." Tigress said, standing beside Okami.

"Kohai, I won't let you down." Momo said, smiling.

"You can't let me down with a pair like Okami and Tigress, you could never me down." Kohai said, smiling.

Hearing those words made Momohime's heart skip a beat, Kohai loved her so much, that he had complete faith in her, it was heart warming to her. Viper wanted to fight as well, she was in the same situation as Tigress and Momo, but she felt scared, and worried about her friends. "Master Shifu, will the three of them be alright?"

"I have faith in my students, Momohime has always showed great skill when fighting demons, Tigress has an undying will, she won't give up without a fight," Shifu said, smiling. "Then there's Okami, she only had a couple days worth of training, this is her first true fight with a demon, but... I believe she can do it."

"Alright, let's do it!" Okami exclaimed

Using the power of Sanraizu, Okami launched a whirlwind that headed straight for Grendel, but as it headed straight for him, something happened that shocked her; Grendel didn't move at all, all he did was open the dark cloak he wore, but what shocked everyone was that Sanraizu's whirlwind didn't attack him, but disappeared inside of Grendel's cloak. "What the, how did you do that?"

"Do you really want to know," Grendel asked. "Why don't you come inside, and I'll personally show you."

Tentacles appeared from the ground, grabbing Okami's arms and legs, they dragged her closer to Grendel, but were stopped by a streak of fire and electricity; it was Tigress, with the Durga gauntlets, making her claws envelope with fire and electricity. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Watch your surroundings, you have to be more careful."

With that, Tigress charged straight at Grendel with her claws, each attack that missed grazed a bit of his clothing, or whatever his cloak was; Okami and Momohime decided to help in the battle, attacking with Tigress, using Nichibotsu and Aishiteruyo Muramasa. Their attacks were strong, but Grendel dodged with great speed, as he countered with more tentacles, the three girls just cut and destroyed them. Momo tried using the guns on her heels, but just like with Okami's Sanraizu, the bullets disappeared inside his cloak. "What is that cloak?"

"A cloak," Grendel laughed at the question. "How about I show you what this cloak is like on the inside?"

It was surprise attack, Grendel's tentacles wrapped all around the three girls like ropes. "Hey, let us go!"

Grendel just laughed at how the girls squirmed. "I'll let you go, now please come in."

Grendel opened his cloak as wide as he could, sending Okami, Tigress, and Momohime inside. Everyone was in shock at what happened, but before they could react, Huayin charged at full speed, jumping into the cloak as well. "Huayin, come back!"

"Too late, he'll soon face his fate along with the girls." Grendel smirked

"Master, what do we do?" Crane asked

Shifu was just silent, but he still remained calm enough to think of something. "Kohai, do you have an idea?"

"I think we'll be fine… the girls can take care of themselves," Kohai answered. "Huayin is only there to cheer them on."

Okami opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness, it was almost frightening; to be enveloped in eternal darkness, no one there to help her, what could she do? "Hey Okami, time to wake up wolf princess."

The darkness was still there, but Okami was able to see Huayin in front of her; Tigress and Momohime were there as well, but there was nothing else but darkness. "Huayin, what're you…!"

As her vision became clearer, her cheeks turned beat red as she realized that Huayin was holding her. "Hey, you're turning red again."

She knew he was right, but Okami tried to conceal it with an angry face while pushing him away. "You jerk, what're you doing here!"

"Moral support." He bluntly answered.

"Are you kidding me, you're just here to support, you won't help at all?" She snarled

"I never said that, now look around us," Huayin explained. "We're inside Grendel right now, I suspect that cloak of his is a part of his body, so if we can destroy it, then we'll be able to weaken him."

"Wow Huayin, where'd you learn to be so strategic?" Momohime asked

"Kohai told me some gaming tips; he said that most games relate to real life." He said, smiling.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Okami replied. "But with all of this happening, I think it makes since."

"So if this cloak is a part of Grendel, how do we destroy it?" Tigress asked.

"With more game logic, we attack with his weakness," Huayin answered. "Since this place is nothing but darkness, it's safe to assume his weakness would be light."

"Like in the persona games Kohai has back home, that's a great idea." Momo said, smiling.

"Yeah, but how do we make light?" Okami asked.

That seemed like the only problem, but Huayin already found a solution. "Use Nichibotsu and Durga, if you use their powers together we could unleash energy of light to destroy the cloak."

"Okay, but how do we do all that?" Tigress asked

"I don't know."

That answer was so stupid that the girls fell to the ground, which was pretty confusing since it looked like they weren't standing on anything. Okami was the first to stand up, and she was fuming. "Are you kidding me, what kind of moral support are you?"

"Calm down, I might have something," Huayin assured. "Well, try putting the weapons together and saying something cool, like… sunlight heart?"

'Is he thinking this as he goes or something?' Okami thought, but it was better than nothing. "Fine, let's do it."

"It's better than doing nothing." Tigress agreed

Okami and Tigress held their weapons together in the air, as they concentrated their power, Okami's spear and Tigress claws of fire glowed a golden yellow light. The light grew brighter, and soon started to engulf the darkness. "Sunlight Heart!"

Back in the forest, everyone was at a standstill against Grendel. No one made a move; they were scared of hurting Huayin and the girls. "What's the matter, are you scared to fight me?"

"Not really, I just believe in Huayin and the girls," Kohai said, smiling. "In fact, I think they'll be coming back right about now."

Grendel felt like laughing, but suddenly his cloak started to glow a golden light; the light became brighter, and it started to engulf Grendel like he was nothing. The light turned into a shining blast, showing Huayin and the girls jumping out in front of them, though Okami fell flat on her behind. "Ouch, note to self, work on landings."

"See, I knew you guys could do it." Kohai said, hugging Momohime

"Thanks for believing in us, Kohai." Momo said, smiling.

"Even I knew you could take that pervert, and Okami wanted to hurt him anyway."

"See, told you I could beat him." Okami smirked, feeling triumphant.

"Damn… you."

As the light started to fade, everyone was shocked to see Grendel still standing, buy he looked different; the cloak was gone, and his body looked as grotesque as his face. "Damn you, I won't die here."

"He just won't quit." Po sighed

"He's weakened though, so he should answer some questions for us," Shifu stated. "Now Grendel, why does Samael want Kohai and Huayin?"

"Because he wants them to become one, to become the key… to become…"

Before Grendel could finish his sentence, a hole appeared from his chest, showing a person's hand with his heart. "That's enough out of you, since you failed."

"What the, he just killed his own ally!" Mantis exclaimed

"An ally, he was more like a lackey." The voice said, from the sound of it, it was a man's voice.

"Tell us who you are?" Kohai asked

Grendel's body slowly fell to the ground, showing the whoever was behind him; it was a man with long red hair, he looked like he was 25, and he had red eyes that could kill, but what shocked everyone was his face. "It's nice to meet you all; I'm Samael, leader of the apostles."

"His face,"

"No way,"

"He looks like,"

"An adult version of…"

"Me." Kohai and Huayin finished.

They were right, his face was the same as Kohai and Huayin, and they could almost be considered triplets. "Surprised, believe me, so am I. It's an honor to meet you, lord Kohai."

Kohai tensed up, gripping his sword, ready to strike. "Tell me, what do you want from me?"

"First tell me this, do you know why you have that sword?" Samael asked

"Kageichi, because I was destined to have it," Kohai answered. "It was made by Muramasa himself, even though I thought I was the one who made it up."

"On the contrary, you were the one to create it."

"What?"

"That sword was made by your will, you wanted it to exist, and so it did," Samael explained. "Just like Huang di and Kuro."

"The emperor!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You mean.. they're real, because I wanted them to be real?" Kohai asked

"Yes, that's why I want you and Huayin to become one," He smirked. "You have the power of creation, you have the power of god... no, **you are god himself!"**

* * *

To be continued

How's this for a cliffhanger, hope you like this Black Raider. Chapter 16 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Kilgore: The loyal soilder

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 16: Kilgore: The loyal soilder

Well I'm back with this fic, I'll upload at least one chapter then go back to my story on fictionpress. Check the story out and tell me what you think, the link is on my profile. I only own my characters and weapons, the ones Po and the others have belong to Bayonetta.

* * *

God? Was that really who Kohai was? The thought confused him, it tortured his mind, even more seeing the person in front of him, the fallen angel, Samael. "It amazes me, god has been known as many things. But to show himself as a young boy, it's just surprising."

"Shut up, just because a few people Jun made up exist, doesn't mean he created them!" Po proclaimed

"Po's right, our existence wasn't made by some kid." Tigress agreed.

Samael looked uninterested by their words, the glare he gave was emotionless, but also threatening. "You maybe right, from what I've seen in the world, existence has been made by the people who live here. God has always watched from afar, he watched as creation progress, that's when he had the idea... the idea of creating a child that holds his power creation."

"A child, you mean... me?" Kohai fell to his knees in pain.

"Kohai, what's wrong?" Momohime watched as he groaned in pain, falling into the fetal position.

"The truth is always painful, it seems that his mind can't take it." Samael smirked

"Shut up... shut up." Hauyin was feeling the samething Kohai was, but he stood his ground as much as he could. "I won't believe it... you're lying."

"Accept who you are, and did you forget Huayin? You weren't even supposed to exist."

"I said shut up!" Huayin shot straight for Samael's head, but it stopped before it made contact.

"Submit to the truth, let it guide you to your destiny." Samael watched as both Kohai and Huayin struggle to stand the pain. "Become the key, create the world I imagined... a world ruled by me, where only the strong survive, and the only way to live is to kill whoever is in your way!"

"No... that's not what I want... I don't... want to be used." Kohai groaned

"Hahaha, you have no choice."

"Hey, you have no right to say that!" Okami proclaimed, but Samael seemed uninterested. "I'm talking to you, listen to me!"

"There's no reason to talk... to a pathetic human like you." He said bluntly.

"Pathetic human, I'm far from it!" Okami attacked using her Nichibotsu, Samael only dodged, but could feel the burn from the blood colored blade. "Humans have the strength to fight anything that comes at them, we don't need any super powers or anything, all we have to do is believe in our strength and we'll win!"

"Heheheh." Kohai began to stand up with Huayin doing the same. "I swear, Okami sounds like a character from gurren lagann."

"Whoa, are you two okay?" Monkey asked

"We'll live if that's what you mean, the migraines ended a while ago." Huayin answered, Okami continued attacking Samael, who kept dodging each blow from her spear. "If we don't stop her, she's gonna get killed."

"She seems fine to me." Crane said

Crane was right, Okami kept attacking, and most of her blows were able to scratch Samael's body. "Come on, fight already!"

"Hmph, fine." Samael jumed back from another of Okami's attacks. "Since you landed your hits on me, I guess the least I can do is... finish you off."

Samael was quick as he made a blow to Okami's stomach, no one could even see the attack before it made contact. "Human's are such fragile things... they break so easily."

"Okami!" Huayin yelled

"Why you!" Tigress charged in to help, with Momo and Viper coming from behind.

"Why don't you girls relax, and let the men talk."

Samael's back began to sprot huge black wings, the feathers falling gracefully to the ground as they appeared. Something happened to the girls when the wings showed themselves, they could feel the blood rush to their faces, making them blush uncontrollably. "What is this... what's... going on?"

"I don't know why... but I feel so hot." Viper said.

"It's like... my body can't take it... I need to feel it... I need another body's warmth." Momohime's face was a dark red, it almost looked like she would faint.

"What did you do to them?" Shifu asked, he showed a calm expression, but the way he gripped Shuruba was obvious to tell that he was angry.

"This is perfectly natural, it doesn't matter if it's a strong woman or not, once they see an angel with it's wings, they find themselves in an uncontrollable lust." Samael caressed Momo's face with his hand, making the feeling she had even stronger.

"Please... t-take me."

Before he could say anything, a bullet flew straight at Samael's head, giving Shifu and Huayin a chance to grab the girls. The bullet came from Kohai's gun, his eyes burning with anger. "Bastard... don't you ever touch her! If you do... you'll die where you stand!"

"Is that so?" Another shot came at Samael again, but it made a explosion on contact.

"Huh, Po what the?"

Po kept shooting with Kilgore, unleashing a barrage of missles that exploded on contact, but something seemed different about him; Po's eyes were a demonic red, slits like a cat, and his aura felt menacing, with an intent to kill that was unusual for him. "Po, that's enough stop!"

Po didn't stop, he kept attacking mercilessly. "Panda, I'm ordering you to stop!"

"Shut it grandpa, can't you see I'm killing here!" Po shot back

"G-Grandpa?" Shifu was surprised, a little angry, but surprised none the less.

'Something's wrong here, what if...' Kohai thought of one thing that might be the reason why Po was acting like this. "Only one way to figure out. Uh... Lt. Col. Kilgore!"

At that name, Po instantly stopped and made a military salute. "Sir, Kilgore at your service sir!"

"So I was right."

"Mmm, what happened?" Okami woke up to find herself being held Huayin, her face turning as red as an apple.

"What, is this the first time you felt a man's chest?" Huayin asked

"W-What's going on, what happened to Samael?" She stuttered

After the smoke from Po's attacks disappeared, everyone noticed that Samael was gone. "He must've left during Po's onslaught."

"Hey, the girls are going back to normal." Mantis was right, the girls were starting to calm down.

"I can't believe I did that." Tigress looked angry, but you could tell she was embarassed from the redness on her cheeks.

"How embarassing." Viper agreed, but Momohime was the most embarassed, especially after what she said to Samael.

"Kohai, what I said before I-"

"Don't worry, you and the others couldn't stop the urge... it's completely understandable." Kohai assured, his smile was kind and honest. "I actually saw something like that in a anime, and I think it's the same in the myths too."

"Huh, what happened?" Okami asked

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just rest for now." Huayin replied

"Kohai sir, shall I go after him?" Po asked

"What's with Po all of a sudden?"

"Oh, he just got possesed by his weapon." Kohai answered

"What!" Everyone exclaimed

"Yeah, well you see, the weapons are made from the demons themselves, so they also hold their souls." He explained. "So if influenced, the souls of the demons can possess you guys, kind of like the demon blades influence me and Momo... though honestly, I didn't think it would happen."

"Chubby guy wanted to do something, he wanted Samael to pay, so I decided to take over." Though Po was posessed by Kilgore, his voice was still the same. "Now that I'm here, I will do whatever you order me to, Lord Kohai sir!"

"Really... anything?" Kohai showed an evil smile, his voice giving a lewd tone.

"Kohai, what are you thinking?" Shifu glared

"Just joking, I'd like to thank you Kilgore for helping us, you showed a great loyalty today." Kohai complimented. "I'd be happy if you continued to assist us, but only when I call you to do so."

"Sir, yes sir!" He replied

"Good, now can you give my friend back control."

"Yes sir!" Po's expression went back to normal, which was filled with confusion. "What happened, did we win?"

"Welcome back, chubby guy." Kohai teased

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"We'll explain later, let's get back to the palace, Okami might still be hurt." Shifu said.

"What, I'm perfectly fine, so you can let go of me Huayin." She assured

"No." Huayin said bluntly

"I said let go!" Okami tried to struggle, but Huayin just wouldn't let go.

"You can't move your legs since they fell asleep, I'll carry you until we get back."

"What, I told you I'm fi-" Okami could tell he was right, even when she tried, he legs wouldn't move at all.

"See, just relax and enjoy the free ride." Huayin's smile comforted her for some reason.

The walk back to the jade palace was silent, for everyone was thinking the samething. How is Samael trying to recreate the world, and how is Kohai supposed to help him. Okami on the other hand was thinking differently, to feel Huayin's warm chest, his heart pounding made her's almost skip a beat. "I'll protect you."

"W-What?" She asked

"I said I'll protect you, that's what you say to women right?" He asked, Okami's face turning a pinkish red. "Why do you keep doing that, do you have feelings for me?"

"N-No way, like I'd have feelings for you!" Okami yelled, she forgot how everyone was there, and the thought of it made her blush an even darker red. 'Why did I say that out loud, now everyone knows.'

"Do women always do that when a guy tells them something like that, would it be different if I said I love you?" Huayin asked, Okami's blush enveloped her whole face after that. "Hm, so it does affect you when a guy says that."

"That's not it, anyone would react like this." She tried not to look at him. "Usually when people say that, they do stuff like go out with each other, walking around places, and going out to some place to eat or something."

"Oh."

'That's it, just an oh?' Okami expected at least something more of a reaction.

"Okay... do you want to go out tomorrow?" He asked

"What!" She exclaimed, not even caring about everyone listening.

"Master Shifu, would it be alright if I go out with Okami tomorrow?" Huayin asked

"Hang on a sec, I never said that I wou-"

"Of course, you two enjoy yourselves." Shifu answered

"B-But I-"

"Why are you so troubled by it, we're just hanging out." Hauyin's expression was pretty oblivious, it was hard to tell if he cared about her or not. "It might be fun anyway, we could probably get something to eat after a while of walking."

"Wait, I never even agreed to this!"

'Okami sure has a hard time controlling her emotions, it's easy to tell she loves Huayin.' Kohai chuckled. 'I wonder how their date will go?'

* * *

To be continued

Sorry if the action wasn't much, but at least Black Raider gets a date out of it, I hope you like it. Chapter 17 coming soon. BTW, check out my fictionpress profile, the link is on my profile.


	17. Chapter 17: Nichibotsu: The demon pyro

Demon Slayer: Yin and Yang

Chapter 17: Nichibotsu: The demon pyromaniac

I hope you like this Black Raider, I only own my OC's while Okami belongs to her.

* * *

After meeting Samael for the first time, everyone began to train even harder than before. The thought of fighting a strong opponent had everyone anticipated for the next encounter, but Okami was more nervous about Huayin asking her on a date; thoughts started running trough her mind, what was she supposed to do, was Huayin actually serious... and what exactly was she supposed to wear? "Okami, you okay?"

The voice came from Momohime. "Oh yeah, I'm fine... not like I'm about to go on a date with Huayin or anything."

"That nervous huh, don't worry about it." She assured

"Easier said than done, you already have a boyfriend." Okami replied.

"That's why I'm saying it, since he's just like Kohai, then he'll be easy to go out with." Momohime explained. "If that's true, then he's probably nervous by now."

"I don't think so, the way he talked yesterday, he acted like an emotionless robot." Okami said bluntly. "Huayin can show emotions, but it's like he doesn't know anything about the world or other people."

"Hm... I guess you have a point, he does act like that."

"So... do you know what he's doing now?" She asked

"I think Huayin's in his room, probably getting ready." Momo answered

* * *

Huayin was different when it came to the date, he laid in bed without even moving, but it looked like he was dead; his eyes were emotionless, his body like a corpse, nothing seemed to faze him. "Huayin, are you in there?"

"Who is it?" He called with small emotion.

"Master Shifu and Inugami, can we come in?" Shifu asked

"Yes, go ahead." The door opened to show Shifu and Inugami. "Is something wrong master, I thought you were training with the others."

"I was, but then I noticed that you weren't there." He replied

"Are you worried about your date with Okami?" Inugami asked

"Not really." Huayin paused for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking... what would a guy do on a date?"

The two of them were surprised by Huayin's question, though both of them tried their best not to blush. "Why ask a question like that?"

"Well, the two of you are very old, so wouldn't you have more experience in things like this?" Huayin watched as both Shifu and Inugami's expression turned into annoyed and upset. "Your expressions tell me that you're shocked that I said that, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"N-No, it's quite alright, I was just surprised when you said that." Shifu was still stunned, but he knew Huayin didn't mean it. "Well, what were you going to do on your date?"

"I thought we would walk around the valley, talking about whatever Okami wants to talk about." Huayin explained. "Then we'd go get something to eat."

"That's too bland, you sound like this is your first date." Inugami said bluntly.

"It is my first date."

"When on a date, you should always try to get to know the girl more." Shifu explained. "Find out what she likes, and take her to somewhere special."

"Oh... I see."

"When out on a date, you should try to make the girl feel special, do something that no one else would do." Inugami continued. "You should also wear something nice."

"I see, thank you both, and sorry for insulting you when I called you both old." Huayin bowed respectively, showing a smile along with it.

"You're quite welcome, you should also try to do something with your hair." Shifu said before leaving.

"My... hair?" Huayin stroked his long hair in confusion. "What should I do with it?"

* * *

Kohai and the others continued to train with their weapons in the training hall, but they all stopped when they saw Okami appear with a kimono; it's color was white, wrapped around with black roses and thorns. "Wow, Okami you look great."

"Thanks Po, Momohime let me borrow this." She smiled.

'Momo had that kimono?' The thought of seeing Momohime in it made Kohai blush. "You look beautiful in that, Okami."

"It has two of my favorite colors too, thanks again Momo."

"You're welcome, is Huayin here?" Momohime asked

"He's getting ready." Shifu and Inuagami appeared in the training hall. "He should be here any moment now."

"I'm here." Huayin's attire caused Okami to blush, he wore blue jeans that went with a crimson vest. His white hair tied into a ponytail. The look in his eyes were filled with something similar to surprise when he saw Okami in a kimono. "You look very pretty, the kimono suits you."

"Thanks, and that ponytail makes you look like a samurai." She complimented. "What made you wear something like that?"

"Shifu and Inugami said I should, and I thought my hair would look good this way." Huayin reached out to her with his hand, showing a gentle smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hang on a second." Okami ran back to her room, to come back with Nichibotsu held in her hands. "What, you can't be to careful right?"

Huayin snickered, he went through his pocket to bring out one of his guns. "Right, let's go."

The two held hands as they began to walk out, everyone was surprised at how they ignored them like that. Everyone went back to work, all except one. "Panda!"

Po was caught red handed. "Y-Yes, Master Shifu?"

"Where might you be going?" He asked

"Nowhere really, just... following those two." Po answered.

"That's a terrible thing to do, Po." Viper said.

"But this'll be thier first date, for both Okami and Jun."

"My first date?" Kohai questioned.

"Well yeah, you and Momo were instantly a couple after you saved her." Po explained. "So this would be your first, and as your big brother, I think I should see how it goes."

"You know, Po's right." Kohai agreed, but the evil grin he made showed he was up to something. "Kilgore, front and center!"

Po's eyes glowed red and demonic, he smirked and saluted to Kohai. "Sir, how may I be of service?"

"While we're out, I want you to make Po work out until his body quits." A dark aura of evil enveloped Kohai as he contined. "No, until Po can't take it anymore and begs for it to stop. Since he'll say it pretty quickly, keep going even more! You know what, just keep going until we come back."

"No worries sir, when I'm done with him, tubby's gonna wish he worked out more!" Kilgore laughed maniacly and went off to train.

"Kohai." Momo said. "That was..."

"Evil." Everyone finished.

"I gotta keep my title as the devil don't I?" Kohai smirked. "And as the devil, I should watch how my other half is doing on his date. Do you mind, Shifu?"

"I don't mind it, it'll be fun." He agreed.

* * *

(Okami's POV, hope you don't mind Black Raider.)

It's already beem five minutes since we started walking through the valley of peace, some of the villagers said we looked cute together, but I couldn't help myself but worry; Huayin hasn't said a thing since we started walking, that blank expression of his made me wonder if he was nervous as I was. Should I maybe say something to break the ice? "Do you want to talk?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you'd like to talk about something." He said.

"Oh, okay sure." What should I talk about anyway? "Hey, can you believe Po got possessed by the demon in his weapon?"

"It was surprising, but that was actually a human who possessed him." Huayin replied

"Really?"

"Yes, Kilgore was the name of a human who fought in the Vietnam war a long time ago." He explained. "He enjoyed killing people, which was why he went to hell. They used his soul and turned it into a weapon, he may have been human, but he had a demons personality."

"Wow, kind of makes you wonder about us and other people in the world." That kind of bummed me out.

"Don't worry, you're more of a angel than anything." Huayin complimented me, I can't believe it.

"T-Thanks." I hope I'm not blushing. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked

"Flower, I guess a lotus flower." They are my fravorite.

"Follow me then." He held on to my hand and pulled me to where he was going.

"Wait a second, where are yo-"

"Just stay here for a moment." Huayin walked into a flower shop, and came back with a white lotus flower in his hands. "It's for you."

"It's beautiful, thank you." Maybe I shouldn't have said Huayin was unemotional, he actually looks happy. "Hey, why don't we get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure."

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The two began to walk off, but they were unaware that Kohai and the others were following them quietly. "It seems to be going well."

"For now anyway." Tigress said bluntly

"That's harsh, Tigress." Kohai replied

"And what you did to Po wasn't?" Mantis asked

Kohai chuckled, but he noticed how Nichibotsu was vibrating in Okami's hand. "Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Momo asked

"Nah, I must be seeing things."

* * *

Okami and Huayin decided to get ice cream from a shop close to Ping's noodle shop, it was actually funny. "Shouldn't we eat before having dessert?"

"Do you really care?" Huayin asked, his voice showing more emotion.

"Not really." Okami giggled

The others watched as they laughed together, it looked like they were having fun together. "I think we should go before they see us."

"Wait, I want to see if something happens." Monkey said.

The two kept eating until Huayin saw a bit of ice cream on Okami's face. "Hey, you have a bit of ice cream on your cheek."

"Really, where?"

"Here, let me clean it off." Huayin moved close enough that his and Okami's face were right next to each other, her face began to blush, but it turned beat red as she felt Huayin's tongue on her cheek.

"W-What the heck was that!" She exclaimed

"What, I cleaned it off for you." He replied

"With your tongue?"

"Well, Shifu and Inugami said that I should do something that'd make you feel special." Everyone looked towards Shifu and Inugami, who were both laughing nervously.

"You told him to do that?" Kohai glared

"It was Shifu's idea!" Inugami said, only to get whacked on by Shifu's flute.

"We're both to blame, but I never told him to do that." Shifu admitted.

"I think it's cute." Momo giggled

"Me too." Viper agreed

"You could've just told me, I could've wipped it myself." Okami was still blushing, it was easy to tell she enjoyed it. "So uh, what do you like to do?"

"Huh?" He asked

"Don't you have a favorite thing to do?" She asked

"No." Huayin answered. "If I do, it's probably what Kohai likes to do anyway."

"Really, but since your his other half, wouldn't you have done things he hasn't?" Okami was pretty surprised

"Not really, I'm not sure, but I think I was born a couple of days ago."

"What, like right after Kohai got here."

"Yeah." Huayin sighed. "But I guess it makes since, just like Samael said, I don't even exist."

'Poor guy.' Okami thought. "Well, don't you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Eating ice cream, isn't it your favorite."

"Yeah, it is nice."

"Good, then you have something you like." She explained. "Since you exist now, you should be happy and enjoy it. Do things that you'll like."

Huayin smiled. "Then can I make hanging out with you one of my favorites?"

"Are you playing with me or something?" Okami looked annoyed, but she was flattered none the less. "You're definetly Kohai's other half."

'Wait... what did that mean?' Kohai thought. "Why don't we go somewhere else, they should be left alone."

"So we go back to the palace?" Crane asked

"I think Po needs more of a work out, so let's just go somewhere else for a while." Kohai's smile was evil, demonic to be more percise.

"Okami, what are your favorite things?" Huayin asked.

"Oh, well I love Japanese and Chinese stuff, I like weapons too, except guns they disgust me." She remembered that Huayin had one. "But I don't mind the one you have, or Kohai and Momo's. I also like kimonos, fans, and... and... burning stuff!"

"Huh?" He asked

"Yeah, burning stuff is so kickass, like dancing lights you can make on your own!" Okami sounded a little weird, she had a little enjoyment in what she was saying. "I think it's awesome to light stuff on fire!"

"Are you okay?" Huayin asked

"Of course I am, wait a second..." Okami looked at her body, almost examining this. "Well, I guess this body is alright, better than the last."

"I see, so you're Nichibotsu, can you pl-!" Huayin felt a strange but familiar presence coming from a small distance, something demonic from what he could tell. "Follow me, we have to check something out."

"What?"

"There's something far away, and since the others are at the palace, we should go take care of it ourselves."

"Why should I help you, it's not even my problem." Nichibotsu was annoyed at how Huayin ignored her. "Hey, I'm talking to y-!"

Huayin's gun was pointed towards Okami's head, his eyes showing the intent to kill. "I'm gonna ask you again, either give Okami back... or I'll blow your head in."

She laughed. "Yeah right, there's no way you'd do it, you'll be killing her as well."

"Then I'll accept that sin until the day I die... make your choice." He said coldly.

Huayin's expression became more demonic, Nichibotsu could tell he wasn't joking. "Fine, I'll help."

Instantly, his expression became more cheerful. "That's good, I didn't think that lie would work."

'That was a lie!" She thought

"Let's go, Nichi-chan?" Huayin began to head off.

"N-Nichi-chan?" Nichibotsu watched as he was getting further away. "Hey, wait up!"

The two kept walking away from the valley, straight into the forest. Huayin kept going to where he sensed the presence from before, but Nichibotsu was starting to get annoyed; she wanted to burn something already, she'd even thought of burning Huayin from behind. "Come on, let me see."

"Nichi-chan, do you hear that?" Huayin asked

"A few more minutes, then it's your turn."

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked

"It's coming from up this tree." They both looked up to see that the tree had a wooden platform on top of it. "Let's go see who it is."

"Why?" Nichi said bluntly, only to get a gun pointed at her again.

"Cause I'm the one with the gun, now go." Huayin ordered

"Alright fine." Nichibotsu knew Huayin was kidding, but the demonic look he gave was too hard to tell. She climed up the tree first, only to find two small demons trying to share binoculars. "Hey, all I see are those two pathetic demons who can't get any action."

"Hey!" The both argued

Huayin got up to see who she was talking about. "Pain and Panic, what are you two doing here... and what's with the binoculars?"

"Oh uh, we're just... doing observation." Panic said nervously.

"And for your information miss, we get plenty of action!" Pain corrected

"By observation, you probably mean checking out some girls undressing like the pervs you are." Nichi said. "And for _your_ information, your right hand doesn't count."

The two of them couldn't say a thing, meaning she was right about them. "I thought she was a nice girl too."

"Nichibotsu is possessing her right now, and you two shouldn't be doing this." Huayin crouched down to their height. "Kohai wouldn't like that, I won't tell him, but..." He pointed his gun at both of them. "If you do it again, I'll punish you myself."

"Y-Yes sir, Huayin sir!" They agreed

"Good, let's go, Nichi-chan."

"Not before I burn something!" She argued

"Um." Huayin turned back to Pain and Panic. "I'm sorry, but would you two mind if she-"

"Go ahead." They sighed.

"You can burn them, but after that you give Okami's body back to her." Nichibotsu didn't look like she was listening, she summoned fire into the palm of her hand.

"Fine, at least I get to roast these punks!"

Nichibotsu fired straight at them, their bodies became engulfed with fire, screaming and running around like crazy. "Hahahaha! This is so cool!"

"Nichi-chan, remember what you promised." Huayin reminded

"Fine, I'll give the girl her body back." Nichibotsu sighed, and by the look at how confused she was, Huayin could tell Okami was back in control.

"Welcome ba-ow!" Okami looked angry and began pulling on Huayin's hair.

"I saw everything, I can't believe you threatened to kill me!" She was furiated. "I get that you were lying, but that was still annoying! I should beat you to a pulp fo-!"

Huayin held Okami close to his body, in that moment, her anger began to melt away. "What are you-"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Even after pointing a gun at me?" She questioned

"I told you, being with you is one of my favorite things, Oka-chan." Huayin said smiling. "Let's go back to the others."

Okami couldn't help but blush. "Okay."

* * *

"Come on tubby, I want to see you sweat!" Kilgore exclaimed, he was still training Po's body, giving him control for a little while for him to reply. "But you can't see any sweat with all my fur, and I'm getting tired!" Kilgore gained control again. "You're tired because you're fat! Now move, fatty!"

"Hey, we're back!" Kohai called. "How the training work out?"

"Sir, I'm happy to tell you that tubby here is in peak condition thanks to me!" Kilgore answered

"Good to know, that'll be all." He replied

"Yes sir!" Kilgore gave Po back his body, which instantly fell from exhaustion. "Ugh, I can't walk anymore."

"Sorry Po, how about I make something to eat?"

"That'd be nice." With that, Po fell unconcious.

"Poor guy, he must've been through hell." Kohai said.

"Aren't you the one who put him through it?" Tigress questioned

"Not as punishment, I thought he could use the extra training." He laughed a little. "Okay, and maybe to get a kick out of it... but only a little."

"We're back everyone." Huayin and Okami came in. "Did we miss anything?"

"Not really... so how was your date?" Momo asked

Okami blushed. "It was fine, we just hung out, that was it."

"Wait, I think we forgot something." Huayin thought.

"Huh, like what?" She asked

"Oh, I know." Huayin faced Okami, gently holding her face while pressing his lips to hers. The moment was more than passion, it was as if heaven was right there waiting for them. Okami's cheeks were completely red when they stopped to breathe, as a matter of fact, she fainted right in Huayin's hands. "Um, is this supposed to happen?"

"In anime, but I guess it can work here too." Kohai snickered

"Pleasant dreams, Oka-chan." Huayin whispered

* * *

To be continued

I hope you like this Black Raider, I tried my best for you. Chapter 18 coming soon.


End file.
